Cambio de Actitud
by sky d
Summary: Solo una mujer es capaz de lograr que Kai haga lo que ella diga. Sera capaz de ayudarlo a quecambie su forma de ser. ¿Pero quien es ella? ¿Que relacion tiene con Kai?
1. Ejercicio, ejercicio y más ejercicio

NEGACIÓN. BEYBLADE NO ES MÍO

**CAMBIO DE ACTITUD**

**CAPITULO I**

**_Ejercicio, jercicio y más ejercicio_**.

Nuestra rutina era la misma desde hacia un mes: Despertar a las seis de la mañana, aunque yo quisiera que fuese mas temprano seria imposible levantarlos. Lo primero que hacemos después de que ellos se hayan despertado es hacer ejercicios de calentamiento y caminar 10 kilómetros. Regresar darse una ducha con agua fría para relajar el cuerpo y tomar un pequeño refrigerio. Descansar media hora y después hacer pesar y ejercicios con aparatos para tonificar los músculos. Una vez terminado esto competimos entre nosotros. Salimos a trotar a la playa, este es un excelente lugar para ejercitarte y al mismo tiempo relajarse. Aprovechamos la ida a este lugar para retar a otras personas. Claro nunca encontramos nada bueno, ni un oponente digno. Regresamos a nuestro sitio de entrenamiento para mejorar los errores que se hubiesen tenido en la batalla. Esta parte es la que mas me desagrada por que tengo que hablar con ellos y ser muy paciente para poder explicarles sus fallas y como pueden mejorar.

La comida es importante, principalmente para ellos, ya que necesitan recuperar toda su energía para continuar con este régimen. Después de comer les permito descansar una hora, en este tiempo pueden hacer lo que quieran, menos molestarme. Este tiempo lo aprovecho para ponerme al corriente en mis estudios, escuchar música en mi mp3, leer un libro o simplemente relajarme acostado en el césped o meditar un poco. En cambio mis compañeros solo ven televisión o se ponen a dormir y con lo difícil que es levantarlos. Solo uno de ellos es el más centrado pero los demás parecen unos cabritos.

Reanudar el entrenamiento no es una tarea fácil, así que comenzamos haciendo un poco de estiramiento para evitar lastimar algún músculo o tendrán, en esta etapa se inician con los ejercicios para mejorar la destreza y rapidez, al igual que los reflejos y terminamos con ejercicios para aumentar la resistencia. Y es así terminamos la tarde y al final del día repasamos todo lo que hemos hecho. Un compañero del equipo experto en datos y estadísticas nos menciona cuanto hemos avanzado y prepara algunos cambios para el régimen de ejercicios, sin alterarlo por completo, solo pequeños detalles que nos permitirán mejorar. Claro siempre y cuando yo los apruebe.

La cena es la parte favorita de ellos. Aunque no pueden comer todo lo que quisieran. Después de esto se relajan tomando juntos un baño de vapor o sumergiéndose en aguas termales. Yo solo medito en los avances que se han tenido y si todo esto ha valido la pena. Sacrificar las vacaciones de verano tiene que valer la pena.

Todo el día es estar ejercitándose es algo que no me gusta en realidad, detesto tener establecida una rutina, a mi me gusta romper siempre las reglas pero la finalidad de todo esto es ser los mejores sen el próximo torneo y eso es lo que deseo. No fue fácil hacer que ellos se acostumbraran a este régimen. La primera semana fue la más difícil ya que no se pudo a completar ni la mitad de la jornada y por poco me doy por vencido, esto fue muy frustrante para mí pero yo jamás me rindo. Tuve que tomar una difícil decisión para poderlos ayudar a cumplir con este entrenamiento y esa decisión fue la de vivir con ellos. A veces me pregunto si no había otra manera, pero si la hubiese habido entonces no estaría con ellos.

La mayor prueba para mi no serien los ejercicios, ni el entrenamiento sino el poder convivir con ellos todo el día sanamente, ósea estar con ellos las 24 horas ininterrumpidas durante 10 semanas. Esto no sería nada fácil, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo y ese soy yo. Aunque cuento con la ayuda de algunas personas, para controlarlos no es nada grato soportar quejas, berrinches, lloriqueos, peleas, ronquidos, malos modales y un sin fin de cosas mas. Ya han pasado cuatro semanas y nos hemos acoplado bien, faltan seis más y espero aguantar.

Ahora solo deseo tratar de descansar, todos están acomodando su futón en el suelo del dojo, como extraño mi cómoda cama y la privacidad de mi habitación. Pero en estos momentos lo importante es prepararse para el torneo. No será nada fácil, los demás equipos también lo están haciendo. Solo espero que esto valga la pena. Ganar es mi meta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esta es otra historia, que se me ocurrió después de mi clase de educación física. El ejercicio es bueno pero no en exceso.

Creo que ya se imaginan quien es el personaje principal de la historia. Espero recibir sus comentarios y sugerencias.


	2. Quien es ella

CAPITULO 2

¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?

El timbre teléfono se escuchaba por toda la casa, desde la mañana había estado sonando sin parar. Parecía que la llamada era muy importante, por que no dejaba de sonar. El ama de llaves se dirigió hacia el teléfono y contesto la llamada.

- Buenas noches…- dijo ella

- Disculpe se encontrará…- una voz de una persona mayor se escuchaba por el auricular del teléfono.

- La señorita no ha llagado aun- contesto la sirvienta, interrumpiendo al anciano – ya le dije que cuando llegue le diré que se comunique con usted señor Dmitri.- ella conocía muy bien esa inconfundible voz, ya que desde muy temprano había estado llamando, tratando de comunicarse con la dueña de la casa.

- Por favor dígale que es muy importante que hable con ella… es sobre el señor Kai- se escuchaba algo nervioso.

- No se preocupe, ella llamo hace un rato y me dijo que también desea hablar con usted sobre el joven Kai-

- Me comunicaré más tarde.- agregó el anciano y colgó el teléfono.

- espero que ya llegue la señorita, por que el señor Dmitri no entiende razones.- ella colgó el teléfono y regreso a sus quehaceres.

La noche era un poco calurosa, se podían escuchar los ruidos característicos como el canto de los grillos combinado con los ronquidos de Tyson y Daichi. Kai no podía dormir, así que decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco para aclarar sus ideas. Se levanto cuidadosamente de su sitio para no despertar a sus compañeros, aunque sabia bien que con todo el entrenamiento que habían hecho, no habría poder humano que los despertará. Por eso agradecía la ayuda de Hilary en las mañanas, quien era la encargada de despertarlos, ya que el se desesperaba fácilmente.

Camino sigilosamente hacia la puerta y vio como Rei se movía, y por un momento creyó que lo habían descubierto y que le esperaba un gran sermón de parte de su amigo pero cuando escuchó a Rei que llamaba a Mariah supo que seguía en los brazos de Morfeo.

- _Esta tan cansado, pero aun así no deja de pensar en ella_- pensaba Kai-

Salio cuidadosamente al jardín y contemplo las estrellas y una hermosa luna creciente. Se acostó en el césped. Esto lo relajaba, ya que algo dentro de él lo había inquietado un poco, presentía que algo iba a ocurrir en cualquier momento y que rompería con toda la tranquilidad que se había generado desde que el entrenamiento comenzó.

- No _ha ocurrido nada en todo este mes... no hemos tenido ningún problema y eso no me gusta_- kai sabía bien que eso no podía ser normal, la vida le ha dado un sin fin de experiencias con las que ha aprendido a que en el en cualquier momento la aparente calma podría desaparecer y tenía que estar preparado para enfrentar cualquier situación.

- _Solo falta un mes, para que acabe esta pesadilla de estar con ellos y soportarlos_ – una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, por que tenia que reconocer que era divertido estar con ellos, aunque jamás lo admitiría- será mejor que regrese, no quiero que se den cuenta que no estoy y tenga que darles alguna explicación… aunque no creo que hayan notado mi ausencia, además por que tendría que darles alguna explicación solo con que les diga ¡HMM! se quedan callados.

Se levanto y sacudió su pijama que concisita solo en una playera y un short y se dirigió a su sitio para descansar un poco.

- _Algo me dice que mañana será un largo día, será mejor que trate de dormir- _bostezo un poco y caminó hacia el dojo.

El ruido del teléfono se escucho nuevamente, el señor Dmitri no se había apartado de él en todo el día esperando recibir una llamada de la única mujer capaz de hacer entrar en razón a cualquier persona, sus esperanzas estaban puestas en ella.

- Residencia Hiwatari, habla Dmitri en que puedo servirle – el viejo anciano no podía evitar en decir esta frase cada vez que contestaba el teléfono.

- buenas noches Dmitri, se que es tarde para hablar con usted, pero creo que ya no podemos esperar, acabo de regresar de Moscú con una información que me dejo desconcertada- se escuchaba la voz dulce de una joven mujer- creo que es necesario que vaya a Japón ¿Verdad?

- Me temo que si señorita, creo que usted es la única persona que él escuchará- decía el anciano- yo he tratado de hablar con él pero no me hace caso, por eso me atreví en hablarle.

- No te preocupes, mañana saldré de san Petersburgo, solo resolveré algunos pendientes, por favor prepara algunas habitaciones porque llevare algo de compañía – decía ella, mientas veía a tres personas que estaban frente a ellas.

- como usted ordene señorita –hablo el viejo mayordomo-

- entonces hasta mañana y trata de descansar viejo amigo- hablo la joven mujer.- que todo saldrá bien. Hasta mañana – al terminar de decir esto colgó el teléfono y dirigió nuevamente la mirada a sus visitas, quienes eran tres jóvenes.

- traten de descansar, mañana saldremos nuevamente de viaje, Marianka los acompañara a sus habitaciones – refiriéndose a la ama de llaves.

-rumbo a Japón-habló uno de ellos

-si – fue la respuesta de ella, por favor descansen y Tala quédate un momento necesito hablar contigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

GRACIAS POR LAS REVISIONES, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO


	3. Anna

CAPÍTULO 3

**_ANNA_**

Después de terminar la llamada con el señor Dmitri, ella se dirigió a sus invitados

- traten de descansar, mañana saldremos nuevamente de viaje, Marianka los acompañara a sus habitaciones – refiriéndose a la ama de llaves.

-Rumbo a Japón-habló uno de ellos

-si – fue la respuesta de ella y después se dirigió a uno de ellos - por favor descansen y Tala quédate un momento necesito hablar contigo.

- no tengo otra opción… verdad – dijo él algo resignado

- no… no la tienes – ella le sonrió, él le recordaba tanto a Kai, tenían un carácter muy parecido, aunque Kai era más difícil de convencer, pero ella siempre se salía con la suya.

- Esta bien, ya que – después de decir esto miro a sus compañeros.

- Acompáñenme jóvenes- dijo Marinka al resto de los chicos.

- Tala, vayamos al la biblioteca, para que podamos hablar – ella se levanto de su asiento – sígueme por favor.

- como quieras, me da igual el lugar – él se levanto de su sitio y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella. _– "Como es posible que yo haga todo lo que ella me dice"_ – pensaba él mientras la observaba.- _"quien_ _eres en realidad y por que te interesa tanto Kai"_ – por más que trataba de contestar estas preguntas nunca hallaba las respuestas – _"te conozco desde hace tiempo, pero no se nada de ti, solo lo que Kai me ha dicho"_.

……………………………………

Una señora mayor conducía a dos jóvenes por los pasillos de una enorme mansión. El lugar en donde ellos se encontraban era muy distinto a los que estaba acostumbrados. Todos era hermoso y elegante, ellos estaban acostumbrados a las cosas sencillas y funcionales, jamás habían necesitado tantos lujos para vivir.

- Ahora entiendo más a Kai – decía un chico alto de cabellos grises

– El joven Kai – hablo la señora Marinka – tiene mucho tiempo que no lo he visto, aun recuerdo lo alegre que era.

– ¡Él alegre! – se rió sarcásticamente Brian. – no estamos hablando del mismo, por que entonces seria tan alegre como yo lo soy ahora.

– Cuando el regrese con la señorita, él volverá a ser el mismo ya lo verán, ella es tan buena – decía la vieja señora - y lo quiere mucho.

Los dos chicos no quisieron seguir hablando, estaban muy cansados como para soportar a una anciana hablar. Solo la siguieron hasta que se detuvo y les dijo:

- Estas serán sus recamaras, si desean algo solo díganmelo, la cena se servirá en media hora.

- Mmm – fue el único sonido que salio de la boca de Spencer, él no deseaba estar ahí, es mas no sabía que es lo que ellos estaban haciendo en ese lugar, solo había seguido a Tala.

- No queremos nada… solo descansar señora – Brian al ver la actitud de su compañero se vio obligado a hablar.

- Llámame Marinka – le dijo ella, mostrando una sonrisa – yo estoy a cargo del servicio y como ustedes son invitados de la señorita, será un placer serviles.

- Si, como sea – hablo Spencer fastidiado – solo deseamos descansar

- Que desconsiderada soy, ustedes han tenido un largo viaje – Marinka no noto el enojo de él – si cambian de opinión puedo ordenar que les sirvan la cena en sus habitaciones.

- Lo pensaremos- dijo Brian.

………………………………………………………….

Mientras tanto Tala se encontraba sentado cerca de la chimenea, miraba como los leños se consumían por el fuego. Aun cuando se encontraban en verano, las temperaturas en san Petersburgo no eran muy altas en la noche, el termómetro marcaba 12º centígrados. El pueblo ruso esta acostumbrado a este clima y para ellos no eran temperaturas bajas como lo podía sentir otras personas.

El observo con detenimiento la habitación en la que se encontraba, era un pequeño estudio con muchos estantes llenos de libros, al fondo cerca de la ventana se encontraba un gran escritorio de madera y cerca de la chimenea estaba una pequeña sala, supuso que a su anfitriona le encantaba leer cerca del fuego de la chimenea y lo confirmo al ver algunos libros en una pequeña mesita cerca del sillón donde él se encontraba.

- Se que te debes estar preguntando que es lo que estas haciendo aquí- hablaba ella.

- creo que necesito saber mas de usted, para entender el papel que jugare en todo esto – a él no le gustaba hablar con rodeos, quería ser claro y preciso con ella, su voz era fría – Kai me ha dicho que usted es una persona en la que se puede confiar, pero no entiendo por que esta actuando de esta manera, para qué tanto misterio, si desea hablar con él por que no lo hace. Él siempre la escucha.

- se que no confías en mi, pero créeme todo lo que yo haga lo haré por Kai- decía ella mientras miraba a su joven invitado – él es una persona muy importante en mi vida y durante mucho tiempo no pude estar a su lado pero… ahora nada ni nadie me separara de él. No lo permitiré.

- entiendo eso, pero que quiere de nosotros, para que nos necesita – él seguía molesto.

- Tala Ivanov, tranquilízate no haremos nada mal… no por él momento – ella le sonrió, su sonrisa era muy hermosa y provoco que Tala se sonrojara un poco – ahora lo que necesito es que me digas como puedo lograr que Kai se olvide del blade para siempre.

- ¿Por qué?

- se que él lo detesta, y no entiendo por que lo sigue practicando, no lo entiendo – decía ella – no he podido hacer que él deje ese tonto juego.

- Kai no lo dejará hasta que demuestre que es el mejor de todos- Tala sonrió sarcásticamente – en algo se parecen ustedes dos son muy tercos.

- no es verdad – ella le volvió a sonreír – bueno si un poco, pero yo entiendo razones. Pero en cambio él, por más que he tratado de que él regrese a Rusia no lo he logrado.

Eso será muy difícil de lograr – decía Tala – y aun no estoy de acuerdo en participar en esto.

- El señor Dmitri me hablo un poco de lo que a ocurrido en la vida de Kai estos últimos años, es que él últimamente me dice muy poco. Casi ya no hablamos.

- Eso es mucho – agrego Tala – a nosotros nunca nos dice algo

- Antes creí que lo conocía mejor que nadie, pero ahora él se ha vuelto una persona totalmente diferente – su voz se escuchaba triste, y cambio mucho después de regresar de la abadía, Dmitri me dijo que ese lugar no fue un colegio como a mí me lo hizo creer Voltaire.

- ¿Un colegio? – Hablo Tala molesto – vaya manera de referirse a ese campo de entrenamiento.

- si lo se, yo confiaba en Voltaire, pero ahora se que clase de alimaña es, por eso necesito que me hables de ese lugar

- Para que, no se lo para que le va a servir saber lo que ocurría en ese lugar.

- No quisiera hacerte hablar de eso Tala, pero quiero estar preparada para cuando vea a Kai – dijo ella – quiero hacer que él cambie, pero para lograrlo necesito saber todo lo que él a pasado

- Kai no necesita la lastima de nadie, el es una persona muy fuerte

- No es lastima lo que siento por él y se que él me necesita

´

- Él no necesita a nadie

- él me necesita a mí, yo lo se -

- Señorita Alexandrovna – Tala habló – si él necesitara su ayuda se la pediría

- Anna – dijo ella – llámame Anna, NUNCA me a gustado que me llamen por mi apellido.

- Esta bien Anna, pero si quiere saber lo que ocurrió en la abadía, debe preguntárselo a Kai, yo no puedo decirle.-

- Por favor dímelo, esto quedara entre nosotros – ella le estaba suplicando – necesito saber que ocurrió, quiero ayudarlo.

- Yo… yo no, yo no se si puedo – Tala estaba confundido, ella le inspiraba confianza –esta bien, pero no le gustará lo que escuchará.

……………………………………………………..

Mientras tanto en Japón Kai se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente, sus sueños eran velados por alguien que se refugiaba entre las sombras de la noche

- "_Duerme… duerme, hoy trabajaste mucho y mereces descansar, yo estaré cuidándote_"

………………………………………………………..

Tala camino a su habitación dejando sola a Anna, ellas estaba parada delante de la chimenea, por sus mejillas se deslizaban algunas lagrimas. Durante la conversación con su invitado trató de ser fuerte y escuchó atentamente cada palabra pronunciada por Tala, no podría creer lo que acababa de escuchar y delante de él se hizo la fuerte, para no incomodarlo. Pero ahora que estaba sola, las lágrimas fluían sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

- _"Kai, por que nunca me lo dijiste, por que has guardado tanto dolor en tu corazón… déjame ayudarte a cambiar, juntos los dos podemos se felices, esta vez Voltaire no podrá separarnos."_ – tomo con sus manos una medalla que tenia en el cuello – se lo prometí a tu padre.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su vieja ama de llaves

- Señorita Anna, no llore, todo saldrá bien, ya lo vera – Marinka estaba detrás de ella

- es mi culpa que él haya sufrido mucho – Anna se dio la media vuelta para verla – yo pude ayudarlo, pero Voltaire me engaño, me dijo que él estaría bien y yo le creí.

- No diga eso – ella la abrazo, para confortarla – usted era muy joven

-pero… yo pro… prometí que lo… que lo cuidaría y no… no he cum… cumplido con mi promesa – su palabras eran entrecortadas debido a su llanto.

- Usted ahora debe de ser fuerte – le decía Marinka- vaya a descansar que mañana tendrá un largo día.

- Lo haré, solo déjame tranquilizarme, necesitaba sacar esto, gracias Marinka – Anna se sentó en el sillón y limpio sus lágrimas.

- Le traeré un té – le dijo Marinka y salio de esa habitación.

- "Pronto estaremos juntos Kai y todo será diferente – ella volvió a tomar la medalla que tenia en su cuello – los dos estaremos juntos".

……………………………………………………………….

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON LA HISTORIA Y DEJARON UN REVIEW EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones, para mejorar la historia. Tratare de actualizar mas seguido, pero estas dos semanas me iré de vacaciones así que no creo actualizar tan pronto ninguna de mis historias

FELICES VACACIONES


	4. Enojo, enredos y discusiones

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

"Enojo, enredos y discusiones"

-

Tala se encontraba muy cansado, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era acostarse en la cama y dormir por un largo tiempo. Recordar parte de su pasado había despertado en él un remolido de emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Los cuales tuvo que contener al estar enfrente de Anna. No quería causar lastima a nadie, él era muy orgulloso como para admitir que al hablar sobre lo que vivieron en la abadía le afectaba. Iba caminando muy lentamente, sentía que sus piernas pesaban mucho y que sus parpados se cerraban sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación vio a dos caras conocidas, que con su mirada lo interrogaban. Ellos mejor que nadie lo conocían, y aunque nunca se dijesen lo mucho que se apreciaban, ya que los lazos que los unía eran muchos mas fuertes que el que puede unir a unos hermanos sanguíneos, sabían muy bien cuando alguno de ellos se encontraba mal o necesitaba ayuda.

– No me digan nada ahora, solo voy a descansar – les dijo Tala, adelantándose a sus preguntas – ya es media noche.

– Creo que esta vez, no se te va a ser tan fácil librarte de nosotros, como lo hiciste hace rato – dijo Brian – necesitamos entender la situación.

– Hmm – gruño Tala – creo que no hable lo suficientemente claro o ustedes no entienden ruso.

– Vamos Tala, tienes que decirnos lo que esta pasando – hablo Spenser, por lo regular él es el más callado de los tres, pero también necesitaba respuestas.

Tala no dijo nada camino hacia el cuarto de baño, los otros chicos iban tras él, pero este cerro la puerta con toda su fuerza, tratándoles de dar el mensaje de que lo dejaran solo, de una vez.

– Actúas como un niño, NO entiendo tu actitud – grito Brian – por que debemos de confiar en una completa extraña¿quien es ella?, Tala necesitamos respuestas.

Adentro del baño Tala se hacia las mismas preguntas.

– Ya les dije que quiero estar solo, mañana hablaremos – hablo Tala ya muy molesto, su voz haría que cualquiera temblase de miedo, pero ellos ya estaba acostumbrados, y le tenían mas temor a la mirada de Kai que a los gritos de Tala.

– Haz lo que se te de la gana – Spenser estaba mas molesto de lo normal, en otras palabras se encontraba enojado y en ese estado era preferible no seguir con la discusión por que podrían salir peleando. Decido que lo mejor era darle el espacio a su camarada he intentar por la mañana además él se encontraba también un poco cansado, a pesar de que el viaje de Moscú a San Petersburgo no es muy largo.

Brian siguió a su compañero y al salir azoto la puerta, al hacer esto le dejo él mensaje a Tala de que estaba molesto con él.

Tala entendió el mensaje, y sabía bien que mañana debía de aclarar la situación con ellos, pero en estos momentos no podía hacerlo, para tranquilizarse lavo su cara, sentía como el agua fría calmaba su estado de ánimo, froto su rostro con una toalla y por unos momentos se quedo mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

– _**Odio ser así, pero no puedo cambiar, en estos momentos de mi vida sería algo imposible y no cuanto con alguien que se preocupe por mí, como lo tienes Kai, que es lo que tienes tú Hiwatari que hace que las personas se preocupen e interesen en ti**_ – pensaba Tala mientras contemplaba su reflejo.

En otra habitación de esa misma casa, se encontraban Spenser y Brian

– Vamos, que le pasa a Tala – gruño Brian – por que tanto misterio con esa mujer.

– No lo se, pero ten por seguro que mañana lo sabremos – le dijo Spenser.

------------------------------------------------------------------

En la mañana, en Japón. Hilary se encontraba preparando el desayuno de los chicos, mientras ellos se encontraban ya realizando la primera parte de su entrenamiento. Ella se había levantado muy temprano para ayudar a Kai, pues sabía muy bien que él no tenía la paciencia ni el tacto para hacer que Tyson y Daichi se despertaran. Disfrutaba ayudar a sus amigos con lo de su riguroso entrenamiento, aunque no entendía del todo, el por que de este. Esa noche había decidió quedarse en el dojo, ya que sus padres no se encontraban en casa y así sería más fácil para ella poderse levantar a tiempo pero no pudo dormir muy bien. Esto no eran vacaciones de verano.

Se encontraba picando un poco de fruta, mientras pensaba en la forma de hablar con Kai sobre el cumpleaños de Tyson. Recordó que Max y Rei se acercaron a ella desde la semana pasada y le pidieron como un favor muy especial que convenciera a Kai de dejar por un momento este entrenamiento y que les permitiese realizar una pequeña fiesta. Ya que ellos temían mucho la reacción de su querido capitán.

– Claro, quieren que él me mete a mí – les dijo Hilary después de oír su petición

– Él no haría eso – le dijo Rei.

– Y por que no lo hacen ustedes – le respondió ella.

– Recuerda que nosotros lo buscamos a él para que nos entrenara y en una de sus condiciones nos dijo que no quería nada de fiestas o reuniones de ese tipo, ya que es una perdida de tiempo – hablo Rei – pero ya se viene el cumpleaños de Tyson y el abuelo nos dijo que Hiro va a venir y… - Rei golpeo con su codo a Max para que este le apoyara.

– Sería muy injusto para Tyson, no lo crees – hablo Max, mientras ponía su cara de cachorrito regañado.

– Cara de cachorro no – dijo Hilary al verlo – sabes que no la puedo resistir.

– Vamos, di que nos ayudaras – Rei le sonrío dulcemente – a demás a ti él te escucha.

– Huí Si, claro que lo hace – dijo ella en tono sarcástico.

– Vez, hasta hablas como él – Max trato de hacerla reír, lo cual consiguió.

– Bueno lo intentare – suspiro Hilary- creo que no tengo otra opción. ¿Verdad?

– Creo que no – agregó Rei.

– Pero no les aseguro nada – fue la última palabra que dijo ella.

Hilary, no tenia ni idea de cómo pedirle a Kai que les permitiera realizar una fiesta, además estaba muy molesta con Tyson, por que él era él único que se quejaba sobre la comida. Ya que era demasiado saludable para él y la ración muy pequeña. Pero no era culpa de ella, eran las órdenes de Kai. Hablaría con su capitán pero esto solo lo haría por los chicos y el abuelo.

– **Como le digo a Kai para que no se enoje conmigo** – pensaba ella en voz alta.

– Pues solo dilo – escucho una voz inconfundible. Ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo y giro para ver a Kai parado en a entrada de la cocina.

– Ah… hola K-Kai… yo – ella estaba más roja que un tomate y no podía hilar alguna idea, para salir de esta situación. Sentina como sus mejillas se calentaban, así que giro nuevamente para darle la espalda y siguió picando la fruta, estaba tan nerviosa que movía el cuchillo muy rápido.

– Estas haciendo puré, con esa fruta – le dijo Kai

– No, yo – ella no sabía que decir – _**soy una tonta por que pensé en voz alta, solo a mí esto me pasa**_ – se decía a si misma.

– Te vas a cortar un dedo – la voz de Kai no mostraba ninguna emoción – que es lo que me tienes que decir – no es que le interesara a él, pero la actitud de ella, fue la que llamo más su atención y despertó un poco de curiosidad en él.

Al escuchar esto, ella se distrajo, provocándose una pequeña cortada.

– Hay… que tonta soy – grito Hilary.

– Te lo dije – Kai se acerco a ella y tomo su mano para ver la pequeña herida – no te preocupes sobrevivirás, el corte no fue muy profundo – él había visto heridas peores.

– Pero duele – chillo ella, mientras Kai limpia la herida – además tu tienes la culpa – rápidamente tapo su boca con la mano que tenía libre, pero ya era tarde, lo había dicho.

Yo tengo la culpa – esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Kai, ya estaba arto de los reclamos y quejas de sus compañeros, para que ella le saliera con que también era su culpa. Faltaba que lo culparán por el hambre mundial o por la idiotez de Tyson o la estupidez de Daichi.

– Lo siento – Hilary vio la cara de enojo que puso Kai – no quise decir eso. Yo fui la tonta que se corto, tú no tuviste nada que ver… Gomenasai. Me disculpas. – ella hablaba muy rápido.

Él no dijo nada, termino de limpiar la herida y solo le dijo que buscara una bandita para que no se le infectara y se aparto de su lado. Hilary sabía que no era un buen momento para insistir hablar con él. Y escucho que los demás chicos se dirigían a la cocina. Así que coloco los platos en la mesa.

– Me muero de hambre – grito Tyson al entrar – así que me comeré tu comida sin protestar.

– Yo también – dijo Daichi, quien se veía muy cansado.

Rei vio a Hilary y a Kai y comprendió que algo había pasado, él era muy perspicaz para esas cosas. – Pasa algo – pregunto.

– Nada - le dijo Hilary – y donde esta Max.

– Está castigado por comer a escondidas golosinas – hablo Tyson quien ya se encontraba comiendo.

– Y es por culpa tuya – dijo Daichi – Tyson lo acuso.

Hilary no se sorprendió de esto, y entendió la actitud de Kai respecto al comentario que ella hizo. – _**De seguro eso era lo que lo tenía molesto y después vengo yo con mi tonto comentario, por eso se enojo **_– pensó ella mientras lo miraba. Él se encontraba en su pose característica, ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared. Ella suspiro fuertemente.

– Si deseas, puedes llevarle algo de comer – le dijo Kai, con su característico tono de voz.

– Gracias – le contesto Hilary – iré a verlo.

– Pero antes, ve lo de tu… cortada – Kai no quería parecer interesado

– ¿CUAL CORTADA? – pregunto Rei.

– No fue nada – le dijo Hilary – fue un descuido mió, pero ya estoy bien – ella alzó su mano lastimada.

– Estás segura – le dijo Kenny.

– Sí – Hilary salio rápido de la cocina para evitar cuestionamientos, llevaba un plato con comida para Max. Ella lo buscó y lo encontró en el jardín. Él se encontraba realizando abdominales.

– Max al verla sonrió – solo me faltan 300.

– De cuanto es tu castigo – le preguntó.

– 300 abdominales – le dijo Max – y que haces aquí – aunque al ver el plato ya sabía el porque.

– No quiero que te desmayes, toma – le extendió – espero que te guste.

– Crees que Kai no se enojara – le cuestionó Max – es que me da miedo.

– Y ha quien no – dijo ella, recordando la forma en que él la había mirado y apretó fuertemente se mano.

– Pero ese Tyson – gruño Max – me la va apagar, ya lo veras, solo falta un mes para que empiece el torneo y cuando este acabe, me voy a cobrar todas las que me ha hecho – Tomó el plato y comenzó a comer. Hilary se sentó a su lado. – y como vas con lo de la fiesta.

– No que estas enojado con Tyson – le dijo Hilary.

– Si, pero una cosa es que este molesto con él y otra es la fiesta, yo si soy un buen amigo – Max volteo a mirarla y noto que su mano sangraba un poco – que te paso – pregunto un poco preocupado.

– Oh, no me di cuenta y confundí mi mano con una papaya – dijo ella tratando de hacer sonreír a su amigo – no fue nada, un pequeño rasguño.

Escucharon que alguien venía, así que Max le dio el plato a Hilary y rápidamente siguió haciendo abdominales – 295, 296, 297.

Hilary comenzó a reír. Era muy gracioso ver a Max intentar engañar a los otros.

– 298 – Max actuaba como si ya no pudiera realizar otra abdominal más en su vida.

– Ya estas terminando – le dijo Tyson sorprendido.

– 299 – su voz era entrecortada y simulaba que le faltaba el aire.

– Eres muy bueno en eso – le dijo Daichi, yo llego a las 100 con mucho esfuerzo.

– 300 – grito Max – estoy muerto, no creo levantarme en días.

Rei y Kenny no se creyeron la actuación de Max y tenían miedo de lo que Kai pudiera decir, pero él no dijo nada. Comenzaron con la siguiente etapa, ya habían descansado un poco y recuperado sus fuerzas. Así que se dirigieron a la Playa. Antes de irse, Kai se acerco a Hilary y le puso en su mano una bandita.

– Toma y ponte esto en la herida o quieres que lo haga yo – le dijo fríamente

No es necesario, yo lo haré – a ella no le dio miedo la forma en la que él le hablo, ya se estaba acostumbrando, solo estaba apenada, muy apenada – gracias por preocuparte.

– Hmm – fue la connotación de Kai y siguió a los demás chicos. Ella solo lo vio alejarse y camino hacia el dojo.

– Creo que me será más difícil hablar con él de lo que pensé y todo es por culpa del comentario de Rei, por que dijo que Kai me escuchaba a mí –pensaba Hilary – pero hoy tengo que decirle, ya deje pasar una semana y pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de Tyson, si que estoy en un gran lío.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

En San Petersburgo apenas eran las 7 de la mañana, pero los chicos ya se encontraban despiertos y muy molestos principalmente con Tala.

– Ese Ivanov – gruño Brian – ya debe estar despierto, pero no quiere darnos la cara.

Spenser se encontraba dándose una ducha para relajarse y evitar ponerse como su compañero, sabía bien que Tala tarde o temprano les diría lo que esta pasando. Termino de bañarse y salio sin hacer caso a Brian.

– Ahora tú no vas a decir nada – le dijo Brian, pero Spenser lo seguía ignorando, hasta que alguien llamo a su puerta.

– Ve quien es – le ordeno Spenser.

– Que – se sorprendió Brian – primero me ignoras y ahora me ordenas, sabes eres peor que Tala.

– Lo se – dijo Spenser – y ya abre esa puerta - Brian no tuvo otra opción, fue abrir la puerta.

– _Dobry dien_ (Buenos días) – escucho la voz alegre de la Señora Marinka, el ama de llaves – la señorita Anna los esta esperando, por favor síganme.

Ellos no dijeron nada, solo iban la siguieron. Marinka los llevo a un gran comedor, donde se encontraba la mesa servida, pero no había nadie más.

– La señorita Anna, bajara en un momento, por favor siéntense – les dijo.

– Y donde esta Tala – pregunto Spenser.

– Él sigue durmiendo – dijo Marinka y después se retiro dejándolos solos.

– Durmiendo, eso si que es raro – pensó Brian y al ver a su compañero sabía que estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Pero no pudo hablar con Spenser ya que escuchó unos pasos y prefirió guardar silencio.

– _Dobry dien_ (Buenos días) – escucho la voz de una joven mujer – espero que anoche hayan descansado, disculpen todas las molestias que les he causado – ella estaba parada en la entrada del comedor. Se veía muy hermosa.

Los dos se levantaron de sus asientos, haciendo una señal de reverencia, cuando ella entro al comedor. No sabían que hacer, respecto a la manera de actuar delante de ella. Quien diría que dos chicos que fueron preparados para enfrentarse a todo, no pudieran ni decir una palabra delante de una linda dama.

– Por favor siéntense – ella les sonrió y se acerco a la mesa, los dos obedecieron, sin pensarlo. Brian al ver que ella se disponía sentarse se levanto rápidamente y le acomodo la silla – Muchas gracias, eres todo un caballero –este comentario provoco que él se sonrojara.

– No fue nada – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Brian.

– Vaya pereciera que tengo a dos Kai en la mesa – le dijo ella – son tan serios como él. Por favor coman, ayer no probaron bocado.

– Señorita Alexandrovna, voy a hablar sin rodeos, que es lo que quiere de nosotros – Spenser se veía algo impaciente.

– Eres muy directo – le dijo ella – eso me gusta, pero dejemos las formalidades a un lado y llámame Anna.

– Muy bien, como usted diga – le contesto Spenser quien no dejaba de mirarla – pero aun no me ha dicho que es lo que quiere de nosotros y de que hablo con Tala anoche, cual es el misterio que usted encierra.

– Veo que son muchas tus dudas – ella lo miro fijamente haciendo que Spenser desviara su vista a su compañero, Brian no podía creerlo – Muy bien tratare de contestar a todas sus preguntas, pero antes quiero saber si puedo confiar en ustedes.

– Que es lo que quiere – hablo Brian.

– Es algo fácil – dijo ella – quiero que me digan todo lo que saben sobre Boris Valkov y la abadia.

– Boris Valkov es la peor sabandija que existe hablar de él es una perdida de tiempo – Brian se veía muy molesto – por qué le interesa.

– Solo quiero saber, necesito conocer todo lo que este relacionado con la abadía Valkov, para entender mejor a Kai y a ustedes – ella comprendía que hacerlos hablar no era tarea fácil, a Tala le había costado mucho, ella recordó alguna de las cosas que él le había dicho.

– "_Muchos llegamos a ese lugar creyendo que era una escuela de alto rendimiento, donde lograríamos destacar y ser alguien, pero en realidad era un infierno… Boris dejo en nosotros una profunda marca, que será imposible borrar... Nuestra infancia fue la peor etapa de nuestras vidas, mientras muchos niños se preocupan por jugar y divertirse, nosotros nos preocupábamos por sobrevivir… Aprendimos el significado de soledad, odio, desconfianza, venganza y muerte y que en este mundo solo los fuertes consiguen el poder… El cariño y amor nunca lo conocimos, solo castigos y golpes… Fuimos solo unos juguetes en manos de Voltaire y Bori_s"

– Señorita Anna – la voz de Spenser la distrajo de sus pensamientos – aun cuando usted sepa lo que ocurrió en ese lugar de nada le va a servir.

– Es verdad, yo no puedo regresar el tiempo, pero deseo comprender, entender que paso en ese… lugar, me servirá para estar más cerca de Kai, ustedes deben entender que haré todo lo que este en mi poder para traerlo nuevamente a casa. Al lugar donde nunca debió salir.

– Ésa debe de ser la decisión de Kai – dijo Brian – usted dice que lo conoce, pero veo que no es así.

– Créeme – dijo ella – yo lo conozco más de lo que piensas.

– Él ya no es el mismo niño con el que jugaba usted – agregó Brian – se convirtió en…

– Calla – le grito Tala – Por favor Anna permíteme hablar con ellos.

Ella accedió y los dejo solos. Sabía que sería complicado ganarse la confianza de ellos, y que aun sería más difícil hacer volver a Kai, pero debía intentarlo, el amor que sentía por él era lo que la movía a seguir adelante. Desde el primer momento que vio a Kai, sabía que jamás lo olvidaría y que se convertiría en parte de su vida. Cuando le faltaba fuerza solo miraba la cadena que una persona muy especial le había dado y sentía fortaleza para seguir adelante.

– Que es lo que le ibas a decir – le exigió Tala a Brian.

– Pues si tanto quiere, la verdad – dijo Spenser – nosotros sabemos que Kai no es una blanca palomita.

– Recuerda que él perdió la memoria después del incidente y que ha cambiado desde que se junta con esos tontos – agregó Brian.

– Prometimos nunca mencionar eso y lo vamos a seguir cumpliendo – les dijo Tala muy molesto – me entendieron.

– Tu tuviste la culpa, si anoche nos hubieras informado – Spenser lo reto.

– Si, se me olvidaba que son unos tontos – Tala se veía muy molesto – les diré que es lo que hable con ella.

Estuvieron en el comedero por más de media hora hablando y Tala les contó toda la conversación que tuvo con ella, lo que sabía de ella y la impresión que le había causado y logro convencerlos en que debían ayudar a Anna, ya que ella también podría ser una gran ayuda para poderse vengar de Boris y del viejo Voltaire.

– Crees que ella lo podrá hacerlo, Hiwatari no es un tipo que se deje doblegar por nadie – comento Brian.

– Ella es muy parecida a él – dijo Tala – miren nos trajo hasta aquí sin que pudiéramos decir que no.

– Eso es verdad – hablo Spenser – pero aun no confió en ella, por que tanta preocupación por Kai.

– No lo entiendo bien – expreso Tala – "_creo que es amor algo que nosotros no conocemos_" – pensó él.

----------------------------------------------

Anna se encontraba en su habitación viendo una foto de un niño que sonreía mientras era cargado por su padre. Los dos parecían estar muy felices.

Hoy en la noche estaré cerca de ti y nadie me lo podrá impedir – pensaba ella.

----------------------------------------

-

-

-

Hola a todos, después de un rato de no poder escribir nada, solo espero que pronto inicien las vacaciones. Me falta un mes y este será el más pesado por todo el trabajo que hay que realizar. Bueno basta de quejarse, espero que les haya gustado y esta vez me esforcé por escribir más. (Serían lo de dos capítulos). Por favor dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias, son el mejor regalo que me pueden dar. Gracias a las personas que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior y esta vez les adelanto que ya estoy trabajando en las demás historias.

-

-


	5. sorpresa arruinada

**CAPÍTULO 5**

"**LA SORPRESA ARRUINADA"**

-

En Japón las cosas transcurrían como de costumbre, en esos momentos para ellos eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde y los chicos iban a la mitad del entrenamiento, era un momento de tomar un descanso.

Vendrían de la playa, ya que era la hora de comer y después tendrían su hora libre, donde unos aprovecharían para dormir y otros irían a robarse un poco más de comida a escondidas de su capitán, que siempre se deba cuenta, pero no les importaba sufrir los terribles castigos. Era lo que se imaginaba Hilary que harían, ya que esta rutina los había hechos muy predecibles.

Ella se había esmerado mucho con los platillos que comerían hoy, sabía que sus compañeros se lo merecían por todo lo que trabajaban en su entrenamiento. Quería celebrar que se encontraban a la mitad del tiempo establecido, pues en un mes se estarían llevando acabo el esperado torneo.

Para festejar preparo lo que más le gustaba a cada uno. Para eso llamo ha algunas personas. A Rei le preparo un guisado de cerdo con pollo y Max le sirvió una pasta de tallarines que estaba segura que aderezaría con mostaza, a Daichi pescado asado, sopa de _miso_ para Tyson, a Kenny le sirvió arroz al vapor y vegetales, pero no tenía ninguna idea de que prepararle a Kai ya que él jamás hecho un comentario sobre lo que le gustaba comer. Así que busco en un libro de recetas y preparo una ensalada _zakuski_ que es un popular plato ruso que se ofrece al invitado compuesto por una rica variedad verduras frescas o hervidas y lonchas (cortes) de carne y queso y como no sabía si esto le gustaría, para compensarlo preparo un delicioso postre que dejaría al final. Este era una verdadera obra de arte culinaria. Ya se imaginaba la cara de ellos cuando vieran lo que había preparado y después de esto pensaba hablar con Kai sobre el cumpleaños de Tyson, con esto pensó ella que él no podría negarse.

Se llevo toda la mañana preparando esta sorpresa y ya había olvidado el incidente que tuvo con Kai durante el desayuno. Aunque su pequeña herida le molesto un poco, siguió con su plan. Miraba el reloj y faltaban unos minutos para que ellos llegaran. El abuelo le ayudo a servir la mesa.

– Hoy si que te esmeraste, espero que ellos valoren lo que has hecho – dijo el abuelo, mientras colocaba un plato en la mesa – párese un banquete.

– Solo espero que a ellos les guste y no crea que me he olvidado de usted – hablo ella mientras le mostraba un plato con los rollos de arroz que tanto le gustaba a él.

– Gracia pequeña – el abuelo se veía muy feliz por el detalle.

Ella quería ver la cara de sorpresa que pondrían los chicos, al escucharlos fue a recibirlos a la estancia, pero la sorprendida fue ella, ya que todos venían mojados, sucios y muy enojados, debido a que tuvieron un incidente en la playa.

– ¡Hola chicos! – les dijo ella muy entusiasmas al verlos entrar – como les fue el día de hoy, pero que les paso.

– **No preguntes** – le dijeron Tyson y Max al mismo tiempo.

– **Esos ex BEGAS son** – gruñía Daichi – **PERO YA ME LAS PAGARAN**.

– Que paso – insistió Hilary, ya que no era normal que todos estuviesen molestos – que sucedió con los ex BEGA,

– **Nada importante** – le dijo Rei – Recuerden que solo tendremos media hora de descansó, así que hay que apurarnos.

– Pero no tengo hambre – hablo Daichi.

– Ni yo – dijo Tyson – Yo solo voy a cambiarme de ropa

– Donde están Kenny y Kai – pregunto Hilary ya que no los veía.

– No han de tardar – le contesto Max.

– Ya dejen el misterio y díganme lo que paso – exigió Hilary a sus compañeros.

– **Mira** – dijo Tyson – **no quiero ser grosero contigo, pero mejor no preguntes, porque no estoy de humor para hablar**.

Hilary no podía creer la actitud de él, aunque con Tyson se podía esperar cualquier cosa, pero por que le hablaba de esa manera, ella no le había hecho nada, lo único que hizo fue cocinar toda la mañana. Ella iba a decirles unas cuantas cosas pero alguien se adelanto.

– Tyson – hablo el abuelo – discúlpate con ella.

– Pero – Tyson trato de defenderse.

– Acaso no fui claro – el señor Kinomiya estaba molesto con la actitud de su nieto.

– No hay problema – hablo Hilary, no quería que se molestaran más por su culpa.

– **Si tanto quieres saber** – le dijo Tyson enojado aún más por el regaño de su abuelo – ellos nos humillaron en la playa, solo Kai logro ganar por que según Brooklin se lo permitió, los demás perdimos, perdimos, perdimos.

– De que vale que todo este mes, nos hayamos sacrificado tanto – dijo Max muy triste.

– De repente aparecen ellos y nos hacen trizas – agregó Rei – vieras visto Kai estaba muy molesto y lo peor decepcionado de nosotros.

– Apestamos – añadió Daichi – Kenny se sentía tan mal por lo que le dijo esa odiosa de Ming- Ming que salio corriendo y Kai fue tras de él.

– Iré a buscarlos – dijo Hilary.

– No es necesario – escucho a Kai quien acababa de entrar junto con un Kenny muy apenado.

Todos guardaron silencio, parecía que se encontraban en un funeral. Hilary quería hacer algo para animarlos, pero no sabia que hacer. Se sentía inútil ante la situación y no le gustaba verlos de esa manera.

El abuelo fue quien hablo.

– Chicos, no es el fin del mundo – quería confortarlos – vamos no se pongan así.

– Es mucho pero – dijo Max – y ahora que vamos hacer – pregunto esperando que alguien respondiera.

– Creo que debemos ser esforzarnos más – hablo un desanimado Rei – ya no podemos perder el tiempo, ustedes que opinan.

– De mi parte, ya no tendrán ninguna queja, haré lo que me digan – Tyson parecía otra persona, hablaba con mucha determinación – le demostrare a ese Garland quien es el mejor y por que hemos sido los campeones.

– Y yo a esa tonta de Ming-Ming – interrumpió Daichi – no le perdonaré que haya humillado a Kenny.

– Nada de eso servirá – dijo Kai, quien desde que llego había tomado su pose habitual – ellos nos llevan mucha ventaja pero…

– **Que** – intervino Tyson algo exaltado – **no me digas que ya te has dado por vencido**.

– Yo no dije eso – Kai siguió hablando esta vez se venía más serio que de costumbre – aún no he terminado de hablar.

– Perdón – Tyson mejor guardo silencio, hacer enojar a Kai en estos momentos no era una buena idea.

– Solo tenemos una opción y será llevar este entrenamiento a otro nivel más riguroso que no se si ustedes vayan a soportar – él sabía que esto no era lo correcto, pero acaso tenían otra opción, su objetivo era ganar sin importar el precio a pagar, pero no estaba seguro si sus compañeros estarían de acuerdo, para ellos el entrenamiento sólo era un juego.

– Que dices – pregunto un intrigado Max – que es lo que quieres decir.

– Que significa "otro" nivel – intervino Rei – conoces otra manera de hacernos más fuertes.

– Kai, habla por favor – dijo Tyson al ver a que su compañero había cerrado sus ojos, como si meditara la situación – que es lo que quieres decirnos.

– Nada, olviden lo que dije, buscaremos una forma de rediseñar este entrenamiento – al decir esto salio del lugar dejando a todos más intrigados.

– Él sabe algo – hablo Rei, mientras todos asistían con la cabeza.

– Pero no nos lo quiere decir – agregó Max.

– Será mejor que vayamos con él – dijo Tyson.

– Ya ni hambre tengo – Daichi siguió a sus compañeros.

– Un momento, a donde van todos – el abuelo les hablo, pero ninguno de ellos le hizo caso – chicos les estoy hablando.

Hilary no sabían que pensar, hace unos momentos esta feliz y quería celebrar con ellos, pero ahora sería una mala idea hacerlo, mejor fue a la cocina aguardar la comida. Llego a la mesa y contemplo lo que había preparado con tanto espero.

– _Bueno creo que nadie comerá_ – dijo ella mientras se sentaba – _que haré con todo esto_ – ella recargo sus brazos en la mesa e inclino su cabeza – _porque nada salio como yo lo planeé_ – se sentía triste – _no soy de gran ayuda, lo mejor será que me vaya no tiene caso que este aquí_.

---------------------

Todo se encontraba listo para el viaje que realizarían. Miro la habitación donde se encontraba, le traía tantos recuerdos algunos alegres, otros muy tristes. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, presentía que este viaje cambiaria muchas cosas en su vida y en la de otros y no sabía si estaba preparada para enfrentar los problemas que se le presentaran, pero de una cosa estaba segura y era recuperar a Kai al precio que fuese, ya una vez lo había perdido y no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos dos. Esta vez estaba dispuesta a todo y ya no tenía miedo.

– **Basta, basta** – ella se regañaba a si misma, ya que sentía algunas lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas – **no debo de ser débil, ya no soy aquella niñita tonta y asustadiza que se dejaba manipular, ahora soy una mujer dispuesta a todo**.

El sonido del teléfono la distrajo, era la llamada que había estado esperando, se apuro a contestar.

– Todo esta listo, Señorita Anna – se escucho la voz de una persona mayor – los preparativos de su estancia en Japón se realizaron como usted lo pidió.

– Nadie sospecha nada – pregunto ella.

– No señorita, he sido muy prudente – contesto la otra persona – además ya tenemos localizado al joven Kai y se cumplió con su orden.

– Gracias Dmitri, te veré en unas cuantas horas – a ella no la alegraban estas buenas noticias, pues todo estaba saliendo como ella quería, pensaba en lo que Kai podría sufrir si se enteraba que ella estaba detrás de esto, pero en la guerra y en el amor se vale de todo.

– No se preocupe – él la conocía muy bien, después de todo la había visto crecer – cuando el Joven Kai sepa la verdad, la va a perdonar, él es una buena persona aunque aparenta ser otra cosa, además a usted la quiere mucho.

– Eso espero – dijo ella – hablaremos cuando llegue – y colgó el teléfono.

Ya era tarde para arrepentirse, su único objetivo era recuperar a Kai y si se tenía que enfrentar a Voltaire o al demente de Boris lo haría.

– Nunca los perdonaré, ustedes destruyeron mí vida al separarme de él, pero ahora iré a recuperar su cariño y lo traeré de vuelta a casa, donde nunca debió salir – ella se miró en el espejo de su tocador, limpio sus mejillas y retoco el maquillaje que algunas lagrimas habían removido.

Alguien llamaba a su puerta, sabía que era su vieja ama de llaves.

– Pasa Marianka – ella había terminado de arreglarse.

– Ya esta lista Señorita Anna – le dijo al entrar – los chicos la están esperando.

– En un momento bajare – ella seguía contemplando su reflejo en el espejo, tenía miedo de que otros pudieran ver su inseguridad y nerviosismo, necesitaba controlarse.

– Señorita Anna, esta segura de que quiere hacer esto – a Marianka no le gustaba verla sufrir – tal vez si solo hablara con él, yo creo que…

– No… no… no estoy segura de lo que hago, tengo miedo – Anna necesitaba sacar lo que le molestaba – solo quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, pero eso no puedo hacerlo, si no hago esto para traerlo a casa, lo perderé para siempre.

– Eso nunca va a suceder, él la quiere, usted lo conoce – ella quería confortarla.

– Ya no lo conozco, ellos lo han cambiado dejo de ser el niño alegre y tierno que consistes Marianka, por eso debo de recuperarlo y no descansaré hasta que ellos paguen por lo que nos hicieron.

– Entonces vaya por él y tráigalo a casa – Marianka se acerco a ella y puso su mano en su hombro – nosotros la apoyaremos.

– Gracias – ella abrazo a la vieja Marianka – te juro que eso haré y tendremos de vuelta a nuestro pequeño Káiser.

Las dos se despidieron y Anna bajo hacia la sala donde la esperaban cuatro chicos, ellos no apartaron su vista de ella, había algo en ella que los hacia confiar y estaban dispuestos a ayudarla aunque no comprendían bien su plan.

– Nos esperan en Japón – Anna los miro – se que no confían del todo en mí.

– Lo haríamos si nos dijera sus verdaderos motivos – Spenser hablo con un tono que a cual quiera le daría miedo.

– Todo a su tiempo – fue la respuesta de Anna – solo les pido paciencia.

– Por ahora haremos lo que dice – hablo Tala – pero no confié en que pueda convencer a Kai tan fácilmente.

– Lo se, por eso necesito de ustedes – Anna no dejaría que la desanimaran - así que dejemos esta platica para otra ocasión vayamos al aeropuerto, esta misma noche tenemos que estar en Japón.

Sin decir una palabra, ellos la siguieron. A fuera los esperaba una limosina que los llevaria al aeropuerto. Ella se detuvo por un instante y miró su casa, sabía que el viaje sería largo y no tenía fecha de regreso, así que contemplo su hogar, todo dependia de Kai y no regresaría sin él era una promesa que se hacia a sí misma y la cumpliría sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar.

-

-

-

-

-

----------------------------------------

GRACIAS POR SUS REVISIONES, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

AUN SIGO CON EL MISTERIO DE ANNA, PERO YA SE IMAGINARAN QUIEN ES,

SOY PESIMA DESCRIBIENDO PERSONAS, POR ESO NO HE MENCIONADO COMO ES ELLA, PERO LO HARE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO

DEJEN SU OPINIÓN, PLEASE

-

-


	6. La culpa

**-----------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

"**LA CULPA"**

**----------------------------------------------**

Este viaje cambiara mi vida y solo deseo que todo sea para bien – pensaba Anna al ver como se perdía su casa, mientras avanzaba el auto. Observaba la cara de los chicos que la acompañaba, nadie demostraba alguna emoción, parecerían indiferentes ante cualquier situación. Esto le recordó el primer encuentro que tuvo con Kai después de él se fue a vivir a Moscú, para estudiar en la Abadía Valkov.

Ella lo había ido a buscar, para saber como estaba, ya que no había recibido ninguna noticia de él. Las cartas que él le escribía no le decía mucho y habían dejado de llegarle. Eran vacaciones de verano y ella no entendía por que él se quedaría a tomar un curso intensivo, si ya tenían planes para pasar las vacaciones juntos.

Nunca olvidaría cuando llego a ese lugar, era demasiado frió, parecía más una cárcel que una escuela. Pero según Voltaire era la mejor academia de Moscú. Kai la estaba esperando en la biblioteca. Ella no aguanto la emoción y lo abrazo, pero él no le correspondía. Pensó que era por que los veían otras personas que se encontraban en el lugar, así que no le tomo importancia.

_Kai cuanto has crecido – le dijo ella muy emocionada – dentro de poco vas a estar de mi tamaño – al verlo con detenimiento noto algo que no le gusto - pero te veo muy delgado y un poco pálido. Si estas comiendo bien. ¿Verdad?_

_No te preocupes, estoy bien – en ningún momento él la miro, desviaba su vista a otro lado._

_Sabes – le dijo ella y él se puso un poco nervioso – estoy muy molesta contigo. Por que cancelaste las vacaciones que ya teníamos planeadas, la pobre de Marianka esta muy triste, dice que tienes que ir en diciembre a San Petersburgo o sino vendrá por ti y te llevara. _

_Tengo mucho que estudiar, discúlpame con ella – él seguía evitándola con la mirada._

_Kai… te pasa algo, estás enojado conmigo – le pregunto ella – por que no me miras._

_No es nada, es que estoy algo cansado, sabes que nunca me enojaría contigo – él había agachado la cabeza._

_Entonces mírame – ella se acerco a él y levanto su cara, para poder verlo a los ojos. Entonces noto, que esos ojos carmesí que tanto quería habían perdido la chispa que los caracterizaban y reflejaban una profunda tristeza._

_Kai se que has pasado por muchas cosas este último año y se por experiencia que es difícil estar lejos de casa, si no te gusta esta escuela, solo dímelo y le diré a tu abuelo y si quieres podrás venir conmigo – ella lo miro fijamente._

_Gracias, pero estoy bien aquí, solo quiero que mi abuelo este orgulloso de mí y no quiero ser una carga para nadie – le dijo de una forma tan indiferente que ella se asusto._

_Nunca serás una carga, eres un chico especial para mí y lo sabes - Anna se sentía triste por la manera en la que él actuaba, parecía otra persona._

_Ella lo trato de convencer para que saliera, aunque sea un fin de semana de ese lugar, pero él no quería, alegando que deseaba estudiar para mejorar sus calificaciones. Ella no quería dejarlo, pero el tiempo de la visita se había agotado._

_Prométeme que me escribirás más seguido y que vendrás a verme en las siguientes vacaciones – le dijo ella._

_Lo intentaré – fue su respuesta y se levanto de su silla – tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase – salio del lugar dejándola muy triste._

_Ahora entiendo tu actitud – pensaba Anna – ese lugar era un infierno, pero porque nunca me di cuenta, cuando venias a verme, te notaba diferente, pero creí que era por la muerte de ellos (refiriéndose a los padres de Kai), jamás me hubiese imaginado de lo que sufriste en ese lugar y eso nunca me lo perdonaré, fui una tonta por confiar en Voltaire. Todo lo que te paso fue culpa mía por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para oponerme a las decisiones de esa bestia que tienes por abuelo. Pero algún día pagara por todo lo que nos ha hecho, lo juro por la memoria de tu padre._

Señorita, estamos por llegar al aeropuerto – le dijo el chofer, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

Gracias – le contesto ella.

Tala no apartaba su vista de ella, aunque disimulaba estar viendo el paisaje.

_Estoy seguro que pensaba en Kai_ – se dijo Tala – él _siempre ha tenido a personas que se preocupan por él_.

Te pasa algo – le pregunto Anna.

Nada, solo pensaba en el viaje – fue su respuesta.

Yo también – le contesto ella, mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa que provoco que Tala se sonrojara un poco. Agradeció que ninguno de sus compañeros lo notara.

Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la sala de vuelos internacionales.

Creí que viajaríamos en un jet privado – dijo Brian.

No quiero, que nadie sepa que viajo a Japón, no por ahora – le respondió Anna.

Tarde o temprano Voltaire se va a enterar – Spenser hablo – por que se que estas haciendo esto a espaldas del viejo, ¿verdad?

Eres muy listo, mejor dicho todos ustedes son muy listos, pero entre más tarde lo sepa Voltaire, será lo mejor, así no podrá detenerme, como ya lo ha hecho.

-----------------------------------------

Como me gustaría poder verles la cara a esos perdedores de los bladebrakers – decía Garland a sus compañeros.

Para que – Ming-Ming respondió – creo que fue suficiente con la humillación que les hicimos pasar hace unos momentos.

Espero que ahora se den cuenta de que no tendrán ninguna esperanza de ganarnos – se burlaba Cruncher.

No lo se – hablo Mystel – recuerden que ellos siempre aprenden de sus derrotas, no hay que olvidar que también nos han ganado.

No seas aguafiestas – Garland se molesto – esta vez demostramos que somos los mejores y que no importa cuanto ellos se preparen, nosotros estamos seremos los vencedores, ¿No lo crees así Brooklin?

Creo que Mystel tienen razón – Brooklin recordaba el ultimo encuentro que tuvo con Kai y el de hacia unos momentos, sabía bien que Kai había reservado algunas de sus habilidades, pero aún así solo logro empatarle y eso lo tenía molesto – no debemos confiarnos.

No piensan que fue extraño que alguien nos llamase para decirnos en donde encontrar a Tyson y compañía – Mystel interrumpió a Brooklin.

Pero más extraño fue que nos diera la información sobre su entrenamiento y sus puntos débiles – agrego Ming-Ming – sino jamás les hubiésemos ganado.

Parece que alguien quiere a los bladebrakers – Garland decía esto tono burlón – pero fuera del torneo.

--------------------------------------------

Kai se encontraba sentado en los pasillos del dojo, viendo como el pez koi saltaba en el pequeño estanque. Analizaba la situación en la que estaba y por un instante llego a sentir envidia del pequeño animal.

_Ahora entiendo la frase de como pez fuera del agua _– pensaba él, ya que los recientes sucesos lo hacia sentir así – no entiendo en que falle, por que todo esta saliendo mal se supone que este entrenamiento es para hacernos más fuertes, pero al parecer no esta funcionando… tenía que tener previsto esta situación. Por que las cosas siempre se tienen que complicar y debimos haber estado preparados para todo, para que nada nos tome por sorpresa. Pero que es lo que me ha estado distrayendo.

Kai trataba de encontrar cual había sido su error. Los demás chicos habían salido del dojo y lo estaban buscando.

Se habrá ido al parque – pregunto Max

No lo creo – dijo Ray – al salir dijo que nos esperaría.

Que se imaginan que nos dira Kai – decía Tyson – estaba muy molesto.

Yo no me preocuparía por lo que nos va a decir, sino por el entrenamiento al que nos va a someter – lo interrumpió Daichi.

Ni que lo digas – dijo Tyson – pero no me importa lo que sea, solo pienso en vengarme, le demostrare a Garland que soy mejor que él y no le permitiré que se vuelva a burlar de mí.

Lo siento chicos – de repente hablo Kenny, ya que desde hacia un rato no había dicho nada. Él se veía muy apenado.

No fue tu culpa – Max quería animar a su amigo.

Tu has hecho un excelente trabajo – Ray también lo apoyaba.

Eso no es cierto, si me hubiese dado cuenta de que nuestro nivel estaba bajando o diseñado unos nuevos blades pero… no hecho nada para apoyarlos – Kenny se sentía el culpable de lo ocurrido y le dolían más las burlas Ming-Ming, ya que la idolatraba.

No digas eso – lo interrumpió Tyson – fuimos nosotros los que fallamos, por confiarnos tu no tienes la culpa.

Todos se culpaban por lo ocurrido, esta que alguien los interrumpió.

Ya dejaron de lamentarse – era la fría voz de Kai – ahora busquemos una solución. Nada ganamos con buscar culpables, por que todos los somos así que pónganse a penar en lo que vamos hacer a partir de este momento.

Nadie dijo nada, prefirieron callar.

Se sentaron en el jardín. Por primera vez Diachi guardo silencio, no quería decir algo tonto, ya que con los ánimos de sus compañeros cualquier cosa podría hacerlos enojar.

--------------------------------------------

Hilary se encontraba en la cocina guardando lo que había cocinado con tanto esmero toda la mañana. No le gustaba la actitud de sus compañeros, ella solo había deseaba ayudarlos, había sacrificado sus vacaciones por estar con ellos. No era justo que desquitaran su enojo con ella.

Eso me gano yo, por ayudar – se regañaba ella misma – podría estar con mis padres en estos momentos en Kyoto junto con mis abuelos descansando, pero no, tenía que pedirles que me dejaran estar con estos ingratos.

No te enojes con ellos – escucho la voz del abuelo Kinomiya – se que valoran lo que haces, pero entiéndelos.

Hilary estaba muy apenada, ya que el abuelo la había escuchado.

_Por que tengo que pensar en voz alta_ – pensó Hilary mientras se ponía roja de pena – _esta es la segunda vez que me pasa esto_ en este día – recordó que en la mañana Kai también la había escuchado.

No te preocupes – le dijo el abuelo.

Lo siento, es que no es justo que actúen como unos… – mejor guardo silencio.

Tontos, niños, insensatos – agrego el abuelo – vamos tu mejor que nadie los conoces y sabes como se ponen cuando las cosas no les sale como ellos lo esperaban.

Lo se – suspiro Hilary – solo estoy un poco molesta, también me conoce y sabe que pronto se me pasara.

Mejor comamos un poco, sería una pena tirar toda esta comida – el abuelo tomo uno de los recipientes – sabes tengo una idea.

Tomo todos los recipientes y salio de la cocina.

_Solo espero que no se coma todo_ – pensó Hilary y esta vez no fue en voz alta – _no quiero tener la culpa de que se enferme_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna caminaba por los pasillos del aeropuerto, estaba muy molesta por que el vuelo ya estaba algo retrazado. Los chicos se encantaban en la sala de espera. Era la tercer vez que iba a preguntar sobro la situación de su vuelo. Temía que la hubiesen descubierto.

Lo siento, señor – le decía la señorita que se encontraba en la ventanilla de información a un joven.

Con sentirlo, no soluciona nada, debo estar en Japón este mismo día, tengo ya muchas horas de atrasó por todas las escalas que he hecho desde Egipto, la aerolínea me había garantizado que de esta forma sería la mas rápida y mire – el joven se veía muy molesto.

No se preocupe, será cuestión de unos minutos, espere en la sala por favor – la señorita trababa de ser amable.

Eso me dijeron hace una hora – se dio cuenta que no ganaba nada con discutir y prefirió regresar a la sala. Iba muy distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien.

Tenga más cuidado – le reprocho la persona con quien había chocado – fíjese por donde camina.

Lo siento – dijo él, pero no pudo decir nada más. Estaba sorprendido por belleza de la chica con la que había chocado.

Que tanto me ve – le dijo ella.

Perdón – él estaba muy apenado.

Tenga más cuidado – ella siguió su camino, sin tomarle importancia a lo ocurrido, necesitaba saber por que su vuelo se había retrazado.

----------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

Traten de adivinar quien será este joven.

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a las personas que han dejado su opinión del capitulo anterior. Se que no es mucho, pero estoy tratando de actualizar las demás historias.

Espero recibir sus comentarios, sugerencias y quejas. Nos leemos luego, bye.


	7. Un pequeño descaso

--------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 7

"Un pequeño descanso"

--------------------------------

Por fin se encontraba en el avión, había esperado más de una hora. Durante ese tiempo creyó que habían descubierto su plan. Pero por ahora podía descansar. Sus acompañantes se veían tan frescos como si nada pudiera preocuparlos. Era algo que podía envidiarles, ya que ellos no perdían nada con este viaje. En cambio ella ponía en juego su razón de vivir.

La tranquilizo más escuchar la voz de una azafata dando las indicaciones de seguridad. Pero sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima cuando el avión comenzó a despegar. Por fin iniciaba su viaje y era tanta su emoción que no podía ocultarla. Agradeció que nadie lo notara. Junto a su lado se encontraba Tala pero el parecía estar meditando, lo cual le recordó a Kai.

– Y que haremos cuando lleguemos – le preguntó Spencer a Brian en voz baja.

– Ni idea – respondió éste – ya lo descubriremos cuando lleguemos y eso será en unas cuantas horas.

– _Que cara pondrá Kai cuando nos vea junto a su querida Anna_ – pensaba Tala al escuchar la conversación de sus compañeros.

-----------------------------------------------------

– Fue mi imaginación o me pareció ver a Tala abordar este mismo vuelo, pero a que irá a Japón – el joven miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar a una persona – en esta sección no se encuentra, aunque de seguro lo confundí con alguien más. No he dormido bien y este viaje a sido muy agotador, solo espero que a Tyson le guste mi regalo. Me preguntó si habrán convencido a Kai.

--------------------------------------------------------

– Achú, achú – estornudo Tyson – de seguro alguien esta hablando de mí, claro como soy una persona muy importante.

– No lo dudó – le dijo Daichi burlándose de él – debe ser alguien al que le quedaste a deber algo.

– Ja, ja, muy gracioso, mejor no digas nada y pon a trabajar a tu cerebro, si es que aún funciona – Tyson no dejaría que Daichi se burlara de él.

– Quieren guardar silencio los dos – les grito Max – esto es serio o ya se les olvido la humillación de hace rato.

– Claro que no – el semblante de Tyson cambio.

– Yo creo que si modificamos nuestros horarios, aún podemos mejorar – hablo Ray – ustedes que piensan.

– He analizado la información y no encuentro en donde esta la falla – dijo Kenny.

– Lo que no puedo explicarme – por fin hablo Kai – es como supieron en donde atacarnos, pareciera que sabían los puntos débiles de cada uno.

– Tienes razón – agrego Ray – al principio creí que le iba a ganar a Mystel, pero después cambio su modo de ataque dejando a un lado las acrobacias que lo caracterizan y buscaba embestir a Driger. Los golpes directos son los que desgastan la energía de Driger.

– La barrera de defensa de Max puede ser vencida si atacan los costados de Drazil y Crusher así lo hizo – hasta que Tyson dijo algo bueno.

– Ustedes creen que nos habrán estado observando – dijo Max.

– Eso es imposible, nos habríamos dado cuenta – le contesto Ray.

– O alguien les dio la información – hablo Daichi – hay un traidor entre nosotros.

– No digas tonterías. Nadie de nosotros pudo ser – Tyson golpeó en la cabeza a Daichi, ya que estaba cerca de él.

– Pero no me pegues – se quejo Daichi – además no es ninguna tontería. Tal vez tú eres el traidor.

– Yo no soy ningún traidor – le grito Tyson.

– Dejen de pelear – Kai odiaba el comportamiento infantil – lo único que nos debe importar en estos momentos es mejorar, lo que podemos asimilar de esta situación es aprender de los errores.

– Es cierto – hablo el abuelo Kinomiya – piensen que ellos les hicieron un favor, al mostrarles sus puntos débiles.

– Pues vaya favor – dijo Max – la próxima vez no quiero que me ayuden de esa manera – este comentario provoco que algunos de ellos comenzarán a reír.

– Se que ustedes son unos chicos listos – comenzó a hablar el abuelo.

– Eso ya lo sabemos, pero que es lo que quieres – lo interrumpió Tyson – pues cuando hablas así algo estás planeando.

El abuelo comenzó a reír, al parecer su nieto lo conocía muy bien.

– Esta bien, se que en estos momentos se sienten avergonzados, humillados y lo único que les gustaría es que los dejara en paz pero quiero pedirles un gran favor – el abuelo sabía como motivarlos.

– Gracias por levantarnos el animó – dijo Ray.

– Cuando este triste, serás al último al que acuda – agrego Daichi.

– Y que es lo que quiere, señor Kinomiya – pregunto Kenny.

– Ya les he dicho que me digan abuelo y me gustaría que se tomarán un pequeño descanso y que me ayudaran a probaran esta deliciosa comida – él les mostró unos recipientes.

– **¿Qué?** – todos preguntaron al mismo tiempo, ya que estaban sorprendidos por la extraña petición.

– "_Por que todos me verán así_" – se preguntaba el abuelo.

– "_Creo que al abuelo le hace falta algunos tornillos, bueno en la familia de Tyson todos se comportan extraños"_ – pensó Max

– "_Solo a él se le ocurren estas cosas, por qué no se comporta de acuerdo a su edad"_ – se decía así mismo Kai.

– "_Gracias abuelo, tu si sabes como lograr_ _levantarme el amino_" – pensaba Tyson – "_solo espero que sea mi platillo favorito"_.

– "_Es muy amable de su parte traernos la comida hasta aquí, ojala no sea alguna de sus locas recetas secretas"_ – Ray se llevo las manos a su estomago, la última vez que había probado un platillo inventado por el abuelo estuvo en el baño casi toda la noche.

– "_Con lo sucedido se nos olvido comer, él abuelo se preocupa mucho por nosotros, tendré que darle un buen regalo este año"_ – Kenny anoto en su agenda esto último.

– "_Se habrá dado cuenta el abuelo que fui yo el que rompió su jarrón favorito y ahora quiere envenenarme, seré precavido con lo que coma; no caeré en su trampa._" – la imaginación de Daichi no tiene limites.

– Y bien me ayudaran con esto – les dijo el abuelo al ver que nadie le decía nada – no me gustaría que el trabajo de su amiga no sea apreciado.

– Que dices abuelo – le pregunto Max.

– Lo que pasa, es que Hilary quería darles una sorpresa, pero al parecer la sorprendida fue ella, ya que ustedes llegaron muy enojados – el abuelo no pudo evitar sonreír.

– De que sorpresa hablas – dijo Tyson.

– "_Eso sería lo que Hilary quería decirme en la mañana"_ – pensaba Kai.

– Ella solo quería prepararles una comida especial por todo lo que han trabajado y se esmero mucho con los platillos que serviría hoy – le dijo el abuelo – pues deseaba festejar que se encuentran a mitad de camino para el dichoso torneo, así que preparo lo que más le gustaba a cada uno. Pero como ustedes estaban tan enojados, no se percataron de esto.

– Creo que nuestro enojo nos cegó "un poco" – hablo Ray.

– Dicen que con el estomago lleno se piensa mejor – dijo Tyson – "_si Hilary preparo la sopa de miso no la haré enoja por todo el resto del día"._

– Deberíamos darle las gracias a Hilary – propuso Max.

– No creo que sea una buena idea – dijo Daichi – debe estar enojada con nosotros. Y cuando ella se enoja, no me gusta estar cerca de ella por cuestiones de seguridad personal.

– Lo mejor es que se coman esto, antes de que se enfrié, bueno si es que están de acuerdo en ayudarme – les dijo el abuelo.

Los chicos miraron a Kai, él sabía lo que le iban a pedir, así que movió su cabeza en señal aprobatoria. Además era una buena idea olvidarse del incidente, para aclarar la mente y pensar mejor la situación.

– Toma Max, creo que te gustará – el abuelo comenzó a repartir – Ray, Kenny, Tyson, Daichi y por último Kai aunque no teníamos idea de lo que te gustaba, ella preparo algo llamado zaruski o zukuski.

– Zakuski – lo corrigió Kai mientras lo tomaba.

– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Tyson algo intrigado, mientras comprobaba si era su comida favorita la que se encontraba en el recipiente.

– Verduras hervidas acompañadas con lonchas (cortes) de carne y queso – dijo Kai sin muchas ganas de hablar.

Los demás chicos se sorprendieron al encontrar su comida favorita. Al ver todo esto se sintieron mal por comportarse como unos tontos.

– Esto es un lindo detalle – dijo Max.

– Tengo que confesarlo, esa chica es buena cocinera – decía Ray mientras probaba la comida.

– Tienes razón, aunque delante de ella lo negare – hablo Tyson.

Todos comenzaron a reír, este día si que les había pasado de todo. Desde ser humillados, volverse neuróticos y reírse por cualquier cosa. Ahora sin proponérselos estaban realizando un picnic en el patio. Como terminara este día.

---------------------------------------

Había mucho movimiento en la casa. Desde hacia años que esto no ocurría. Todos los empleados estaban muy atareados preparando todo para recibir a las visitas que llegarían en unas cuantas horas.

– Las habitaciones de huésped están listas señor – decía una de las mucamas al viejo mayordomo.

– Muy bien – decía este, mientras realizaba una llamada – quiero que el salón principal y el comedor se encuentren impecables y por favor lleve esto a la cocina es el menú para la cena.

– Como usted diga – la joven tomo el papel y salio del lugar.

– Buenas tardes, que información me tiene – dijo el mayordomo al escuchar que su llamada era atendida.

– Señor Dimitri, el joven sigue con sus amigos, al parecer no les afecto lo ocurrido – se escuchaba la voz de un hombre.

– Entiendo, si llegara a salir no lo pierda de vista, necesitamos saber su ubicación – al terminar de decir esto colgó el teléfono – espero que el joven Kai no se enoje conmigo, pero estoy seguro que le gustará la sorpresa que le hemos preparado.

----------------------------------------

Después de comer los chicos pensaban la manera en darle las gracias a Hilary, no solo por la comida pues gracias a su sorpresa olvidaron el mal rato que habían pasado. El abuelo se había ido a realizar sus quehaceres, así que estaban solos.

– Si le compramos unas flores o unos chocolates –Max estaba sentado debajo de la sombra un árbol junto con los demás chicos – a las chicas les gustan esas cosas.

– Yo creo que debemos disculparnos primero – sugería Kenny – aunque yo no fui grosero con ella.

– Es que nos dejamos llevar por el enojo y nos desquitamos con la primera persona que se cruzo – dijo Tyson.

– No creen que exageramos un poco con todo esto – decía Ray.

– Se que no es una justificación. Pero tenía semana que no nos tomábamos un rato para descansar y pensar bien las cosas – Max se veía muy relajado.

– Valdrá la pena hacer esto – pregunto Kenny.

– No lo se – respondieron alguno de ellos.

– Entonces por que lo hacemos – pregunto Tyson.

– Supongo que es porque nos gusta hacerlo – respondió Daichi.

– Disfrutamos competir con otras personas – dijo Ray – además siempre aprendemos cosas nuevas.

– Y gracias a todo esto, nos pudimos conocer y ser buenos amigos, así que para mi esto es importante – hablo Max.

Kai solo los escuchaba, no tenia ganas de filosofar con ellos. Si estaban allí era por que ellos lo habían buscado. Él no tenía ninguna otra razón, pues odiaba este juego, ya que desde pequeño su abuelo se lo habían impuesto. Entrenar para ser el mejor fue lo único que hizo por años.

– Oyes Kai, te pasa algo – le pregunto Ray al ver tan serio.

– Nada – eso no era verdad, estaba molesto pero no se atrevía a compartir sus sentimientos. Se había acostumbrado a guardarse todo.

– _Siempre tan reservado_ – pensó Ray.

– Y que es lo que vamos hacer, no me gustaría volver a perder de esa manera – dijo Tyson.

– Creo que a nadie – le contesto Max.

– Debemos cambiar nuestro régimen – dijo Kenny – estoy seguro que con eso podemos mejorar.

Kai se levanto, este pequeño descanso lo había hecho pensar un poco. Si odiaba tanto este juego por que seguirlo, ya nadie lo podía obligar, pero había algo que lo retenía, necesitaba averiguar que era eso.

– A donde vas – le dijo Tyson, pero no consiguió respuesta alguna.

Antes de entra al dojo Kai se detuvo y miro a sus compañeros.

– Y bien van a quedarse todo el día descansando.

– Es cierto, es hora de volver a la realidad, si queremos ganar – Ray se levanto.

– El descanso se termino – Max imito a su compañero.

– No – dijo Daichi – cinco minutos más.

– Yo prometí que cambiaria y lo voy a cumplir – Tyson se veía muy determinado – a partir de ahora no tendrán ninguna queja de mí.

– Y que es lo que vamos hacer primero – pregunto Kenny.

– Comenzaremos con una nueva rutina y después uno de ustedes hablara con Hilary para pedirle una disculpa por su comportamiento – dijo Kai, pero estaba seguro que al final sería él quien hablaría con Hilary, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de atormentar un poco a sus compañeros.

– Tenemos que – a Tyson no le agrado lo último que dijo Kai – y si le compramos las flores que dijo Max.

– Yo hable con ella, la vez que se enojo por culpa de el dúo dinamita – Ray no quería ser el mensajero esta vez.

– Saben, creo que me siento un poco mal – hablo Daichi – y no ninguna excusa.

-------------------------------------

-

-

-

PERDÓN, ANDO FALTA DE IMAGINACIÓN.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW, ALGUNAS PERSONAS SI ADIVINARON QUIEN ERA EL JOVEN DEL AEROPUERTO.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

-

-


	8. Recuerdos

Capítulo 8

"Recuerdos"

----------------------------------------

Hilary se encontraba en la cocina ya había terminado de realizar sus quehaceres pero no quería salir de ahí, estaba muy molesta por la actitud de sus compañeros y no quería hacer mas grande el problema. Entendía por la presión que estaban pasando pero no permitiría que se desquitaran con ella. Guardo el pastel que había preparado especialmente para Kai. Estaba decepcionada por que no había hallado la forma de hablar con él sobre la fiesta de Tyson.

– _Pensé que con esta comida y este rico postre, Kai no podía decir que no a la estúpida fiesta del tonto de Tyson, ahora que voy hacer_ – Hilary estaba muy molesta con Tyson pero aun así ayudaría en organizarle la fiesta sorpresa, pues Max y Ray se lo habían pedido.

Al escuchar que alguien venia simulo lavar los trastes. Como no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos, no la molestarían si aparentaba que estaba haciendo algo.

– No te preocupes soy yo – escucho la voz del abuelo de Tyson – no es necesario que vuelvas a lavar los platos si ya están limpios. Pero si a ti te gusta hacerlo, por mí esta bien.

– Creí que eran los chicos – respondió Hilary un poco apenada por ser descubierta por el abuelo.

– Ellos están en el dojo y al parecer no van a salir de ahí en un largo rato – el abuelo tomo asiento.

– Eso no me extraña, todos son tan tercos y obstinados – y ella era igual que ellos aunque no lo admitiera – no se como han podido soportarse en todo este tiempo.

– Eso es un misterio que jamás será posible revelarlo, lo único que puedo decir es que con el tiempo su amistad se ha ido fortaleciendo, pero bueno yo vine hablar contigo de algo muy importante – el abuelo se puso algo serio.

– ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Hilary, ya que el señor Kinomiya sólo actúa así cuando en contadas ocasiones.

– Ray y Max me dijeron algo sobre ti y necesito saber la verdad – por el tono de voz que utilizaba parecía que era algo serio, lo cual preocupo a Hilary.

– De que esta hablando – ella no entendía nada de lo que le decía el abuelo – _se que algunas personas mayores sufren de alucinaciones o perdida de la memoria pero no creí que al abuelo le sucediera tan pronto_ – esto último lo pensó.

– Solo quiero saber la verdad y espero que seas honesta conmigo, ya que te considero como parte de mi familia – el abuelo no apartaba su mirada de ella, con esto ella se puso algo nerviosa.

– Cual verdad, creo que necesita ser mas claro y decirme de que se trata – le dijo ella – que fue lo que le dijeron Ray y Max.

– Es sobre Tyson… se que lo quieres – el abuelo hizo una pausa, para ver la reacción de ella.

– Que – grito Hilary – eso no es cierto, es una mentira no puedo creer que ellos le hayan dicho eso. A mi no me gusta Tyson.

El abuelo comenzó a reírse, Hilary contuvo su enojo, solo porque era una persona mayor. Si hubiese sido alguno de los chicos en este momento estaría camino al hospital.

– No lo niegues, tú lo quieres como a un buen amigo – dijo el abuelo tratando de contener su risa – PERDÓN, lo siento, no pude evitarlo es que estabas algo seria por lo de hace rato, así que trate hacerte reír un poco y no puedo creer que me hayas creído.

– No le veo la gracia – ella trataba de no ser grosera - Vaya manera de levantarle a uno el animo.

– Soy muy bueno ayudando a las personas, no lo crees. Pero bueno yo si quería hablar contigo sobre Kai – el abuelo dejo de reírse y se puso otra vez serio.

– No es otra broma – pregunto Hilary.

– Es que quiero saber si ya hablaste con él sobre la fiesta sorpresa que le haremos a Tyson ya que su cumpleaños es pasado mañana y Hiro es probable que llegue hoy en la noche. Max me dijo que tú podrías convencerlo.

– No he podido hacerlo… Yo no he hallado el momento oportuno para hablar con Kai – Hilary se puso algo roja por lo último que escucho - y no creo convencerlo.

– Se que lo harás – dijo el abuelo tranquilamente – además ya compre algunas cosas para la fiesta.

– Pero con lo que ocurrió hace rato será más difícil hablar con Kai y los chicos no creo que estén de humor para tener una fiesta.

– Porque no lo intentas cuando ellos regresen de su entrenamiento en la playa – le sugirió el abuelo – mientras podríamos ir a traer los ingredientes que faltan para la cena, creo que los chicos van a terminar muy hambrientos.

Ella no estaba muy convencida de hablar con Kai tenia miedo de que se enojara con ella.

– ¿Que dices? – Le pregunto el abuelo – lo harías por este pobre viejo que solo quiere ver feliz a su pequeño nieto y desea que todos pasen un buen rato. Además esto les servirá para olvidar los malos momentos por los que ha pasado. Por favor di que hablaras con Kai, yo lo haría pero creo que no me escuchara – el abuelo parecía un niño de cinco años. Esto no era raro.

– Está bien – ya no pudo negarse.

– Bueno iré por la lista de víveres – al decir esto salio de la cocina.

– Que hice para merecer esto – se preguntaba ella – ahora debo de pensar la manera en la que hablare con él.

----------------------------------------

Kai junto con Kenny estaban reestructurando el plan de entrenamiento para mejorar el rendimiento de cada uno, Ray también aportaba algunas ideas mientras los demás chicos se encontraban realizando una serie de ejercicios para analizar su resistencia y rendimiento.

– Vaya, el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte – Tyson ya no podía dar un paso más.

– Dime donde esta la diversión en esto – le decía Daichi.

– Estaba siendo sarcástico – le contesto el dueño de Dragoon.

– Que es sarcástico – pregunto Daichi.

– Olvídalo, tu intelecto superior no lo entendería

– Estas insinuando que soy un tonto –

– Como puedes creer eso de mí. Yo… jamás lo diría –

Max contemplaba la pequeña charla que sostenían sus amigos y no podía creer que Daichi fuese tan ingenuo, llevaba un año con ellos y aun no podía distinguir un sarcasmo y eso que Kai los utiliza muy seguido.

– Chicos, a lo que están, menos platica y mas ejercicios – les grito Kenny.

– A veces pienso que esas gafas son especiales – Diachi hablaba en voz baja – nunca se le pasa nada a el jefe.

– Pues no lo creo – le dijo Tyson en tono burlón – ya que le gusta Ming-Ming.

– Esa odiosa, ya ni me la recuerdes, solo deja que la tenga enfrente y le demostrare quien es el mejor.

– Ya les dije que dejen de platicar – volvió a gritar Kenny – Max, por favor encárgate que terminen de realizar lo que se les pidió, solo faltan ellos dos para que termine de ingresar la nueva información – Kenny estaba trabajando en su computadora.

– Ya escucharon al Jefe, a trabajar – les dijo Max.

Kai había terminado de explicarle a Ray lo que harían y este no estaba de acuerdo con algunas de las modificaciones del programa de entrenamientos.

– Estas seguro de que podremos soportar este nuevo régimen – Ray se atrevía a cuestionar a su capitán – no crees que es, como decirlo… demasiado ambicioso – él no quería utilizar la palabra imposible, por temor de hacer enojar a su amigo.

– No te preocupes, se acostumbraran – fue lo único que dijo.

– Pero – ya no dijo nada más, pues vio la cara de enojo de Kai.

El nuevo régimen de entrenamiento, consistía en duplicar lo que estaban haciendo pero poniendo atención en los pequeños detalles que aun les faltaba por dominar a cada uno y así evitar cometer los errores que tuvieron frente al equipo de los exbega. Kai buscaba el equilibrio perfecto entre fuerza y resistencia.

------------------------------------------

Ya llevaban tres horas de vuelo y ella no dejaba de mirar su reloj. Deseaba tanto llegar a Japón que cada minuto se le hacia una eternidad.

– _Porque el tiempo transcurre tan despacio, faltan cinco horas para llegar, no creo poder soportarlo_ – Anna se veía algo impaciente, pero trataba de controlar sus emociones – _no se como he soportado tanto tiempo estar sin ti, pero prontos los dos estaremos juntos y esta vez será para siempre._

Ella saco de su bolso un pequeño libro de pasta dura que se veía algo viejo. Lo abrazo como si fuera un muñeco de felpa. Este libro era un tesoro para ella pues era el único recuerdo que tenía de sus padres y siempre que tenía miedo o no sabía que hacer recordaba los bellos momentos que pasó junto a ellos como las noches en la que leían juntos los cuentos de hadas y princesas donde todos eran felices por siempre. Pero la vida real no es así, nada es para siempre y un día su mundo cambio. Sus padres murieron en un extraño accidente aéreo cuando ella tenía solo siete años. Al no tener ningún familiar cercano, el socio de su padre pidió su custodia. Esa alma bondadosa fue Voltaire que solo se aprovecho de la situación como lo hizo con Kai. Los recursos de ese día llegaron a su mente.

_Muchas personas se encontraban en una gran sala, todas ellas estaban vestidas de negro. Anna se encontraba frente a dos ataúdes vacíos, ya que no habían encontrado los cuerpos de sus padres, esto aún la daba una esperanza de que todo esto solo fuese una pesadilla, pero ya había pasado dos semanas del accidente. Marianka la abrazaba fuertemente para confortarla, pero nada de eso servia, el dolor ahí estaba. Las personas se acercaban a ella para darle el pésame, que solo eran palabras y frases ridículas que solo la hacían enojar como todos estará bien, ellos se encuentran en un mejor lugar, debes ser fuerte. Nada de lo que le dijesen la harían sentir bien. Ella quería que todo esto se acabara. _

_Cuando la ceremonia religiosa termino, llego un hombre de edad media, su cabeza cubiertas por algunos mechones de canas, su forma de vestir llamaba la atención ya que traía una capa en vez de gabardina y un bastón que en el mango llevaba incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, todas las miradas estaban en él; ella ya lo había visto antes en su casa y en la oficina de su padre. Lo acompañaba un niño de diez años. Ellos dos se acercaron a ella._

– _Lamento lo que le ocurrió a tus padres – hablo fríamente Voltaire._

_Anna no pudo decir nada, le inspiraba miedo._

_Voltaire se molesto por la reacción de la niña, espero algunos minutos para simular interés en ella y después se fue a buscar a los abogados de su finado socio para ultimar algunos detalles._

– _Se que estos momentos cualquier cosa que diga no servirá de nada, lo se porque yo he pasado por lo mismo – dijo el chico cuando Voltaire se alejo._

_Ella lo miro y vio en sus ojos algo que la cautivo, así que tuvo la confianza de hablarle._

– _El dolor algún día pasara – ella no podía apartar su mirada de él._

– _No – le dijo con una voz que reflejaba tristeza – pero los recuerdos de las personas que amamos nos ayudan a soportarlo. _

– _Desde ese momento me sentí unida a ti y tu me ayudaste a soportar mi soledad estando a mi lado cuando más te necesite_ – ella abrió el libro y saco una fotografía donde apenas se apreciaba un joven, pues estaba ya algo desgastada – _sabes – _viendo la imagen_ - no era difícil enamorarse de ti. Eras una gran persona, sabías lo que sentía, con tan solo una palabra me hacías bien y me ayudabas en todas mis travesuras _– una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y ella rápidamente la limpio, no le gustaba que le vieran llorar_ – lamento jamás haberte dicho mis sentimientos pero tu solo me veías como una hermana y ello que aún te sigo manado con todas mis fuerzas._

Tala simulaba estar dormido pero no dejaba de analizar la situación una y otra vez. Había aceptado ayudar a una extraña, solo sabía que estaba ligada al pasado de Kai, necesitaba saber cual era su verdadero interés por su amigo, si es que le podía llamar así, ya que al igual que muchos sabía poco sobre él. Todo sobre Kai ha sido un gran misterio desde que lo conoció. Cuando llego a la abadía siempre fue muy reservado, lo cual le permitió encajar rápidamente en el grupo de ellos. A nadie le importaba quien eras solo que fueses el mejor para poder sobrevivir en ese infierno. Durante todo el tiempo que permanecieron en la Abadía bajo el cuidado de Boris, ellos jamás mencionaron nada sobre su familia o su pasado. Lo único que ellos sabían era por lo que les decían, si Boris jamás hubiese mencionado que Kai era el nieto de Voltaire nadie lo sabría.

– _Como olvidar la cara de todos cuando menciono que ese pequeño niño era el nieto de Voltaire, dueño de todo lo que veíamos, incluido de nosotros_ – pensó Tala y en su cara se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa – _nos habían concentrado a todos sin importar rango o categoría y esto solo lo hacían cuando ocurría algo especial o importante. Boris se encontraba en el nivel superior donde podía ver a todos los que estábamos allí y junto a él estaba un niño, su mirada estaba perdida, cualquiera en su lugar estará llorando o demostrando un poco de miedo ante la situación. Pero él no reflejaba ninguna emoción y eso me aterro, ya que el primer día que estuve en ese lugar no pude evitar sentir pánico._

– _Buenos días, mis pequeños soldados – Boris aparentaba ser amable – se preguntaran el motivo de nuestra pequeña reunión._

_Nadie decía nada, todos escuchábamos atentamente las palabras de nuestro abad, no por respeto a su persona sino por miedo, pues sabíamos cual era el castigo por interrumpirlo._

– _Este día se une a nuestra gran familia un joven muy especial, desde que nació he esperado ansiosamente este momento – Boris se veía alegre lo cual sorprendía a todos – él empezara con el entrenamiento básico como todos ustedes, pero confió que esta en el tercer nivel antes de que acabe el año – estas últimas palabras provoco el asombro de todos ya que para alcanzar cada nivel muchos tardaban mas de año, los mas sobresalientes logramos llegar al segundo nivel en nuestro primer año, pero tres era algo imposible._

– _Sorprendidos por mis palabras – alardeo Boris – pero lo verán. Kai – llamando al niño – quiero que todos aquí te conozcan – Pero él ignoro a Boris, lo que provoco su enojo._

– _Kai Hiwatari – grito Boris – he dado una orden y no por que tu abuelo se el dueño de este lugar, estarás encima de mis reglas, aquí no eres nadie y harás lo que se te indique –Boris lo sujeto de un brazo y lo jalo hasta que lo puso en un lugar donde todos pudieran verlo, pero el chico no hacia nada._

_Al escuchar su nombre y quien era su abuelo la mayoría lo odio. Veían en él al causante de su sufrimiento y dolor._

– _Muy bien, debe estar algo nervioso, recuerden su primer día, así que le daremos tiempo para que aprenda las reglas y se acople – dijo Boris – rompan la formación y diríjanse a sus lugares asignados. Yo llevare a nuestro nuevo pupilo a su área y no se preocupen que ustedes también lo puedan saludar personalmente en la hora de la comida y le den la bienvenida como es debido._

_Los primeros días Kai la paso muy mal, a parte del entrenamiento al cual fue sometido, no había nadie que no lo quisiera golpear o humillar, pero demostró tener carácter y los pronósticos de Boris fueron correctos, en tan solo un año llego al tercer nivel donde me encontraba yo, fue ahí cuando lo comencé a tratar. Sus habilidades eran sorprendentes y que decir de su fortaleza todo lo que él se proponía lo lograba. Con el paso del tiempo te fuiste convirtiendo en el mejor de todos, pero cambiaste tanto, no se si ella podrá lograr algo en ti _

– _Se que hay algo especial en ella, desde la primera vez que la vi me di cuenta de eso. Pero que es, se que se relaciona contigo. Hay un lazo muy fuerte entre ustedes dos. Muchas veces la llamabas en tus sueños y cuando hablabas de ella tu mirada cambiaba _– pensaba Tala al ver a Anna que se había quedado dormida abrazando un libro _– se parece a ti. _

-----------------------------------

Los chicos se encontraban en el jardín poniendo en práctica en nuevo régimen de entrenamiento. Está vez todos estaban muy concentrados en lo que hacían.

– _Es difícil, pero vale la pena_ – pensaba Tyson – _volveré a ser el campeón mundial y nadie me impedirá alcanzar mi sueño._

– _Debo de pensar que al final de todo esto tendré un gran premio_ – se decía Daichi.

– _Solo espero que ellos aguanten esto y no vayan a parar al hospital _– Kenny tenía muchas dudas, pero ya era tarde.

– _La determinación de ser el mejor me ayudara_ – Max quería demostrarle a su mamá que no había sido un error regresar con sus viejos amigos y no al equipo que ella entrena.

– _Si Kai puede lograrlo, yo también lo haré pues él no es él único que ha pasado por situaciones difíciles_ – Ray estaba decidido, sus dudas habían quedado atrás.

– _Veamos hasta donde ellos pueden llegar, este solo es un entrenamiento básico, lo difícil vendrá después_ – Kai miraba a sus compañeros de equipo. Sabía que no tenían muchas posibilidades de aguantar el nuevo régimen pero necesitaba saber cual era el límite de cada uno de ellos para saber que estrategia utilizar – _no importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero lograre que estén listos, así tenga que llamar a los chicos y pedirles su ayuda lo haré._

---------------------------------------

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el cielo. Hilary estaba aburrida, acababa de llegar con el abuelo del centro comercial y aunque ella amaba ir de compras con el abuelo era otra cosa. Estaba acomodando los víveres que trajeron, mientras el abuelo iba a traer unas cosas que se le había olvidado comprar y no le quiso preguntar que era ya que no deseaba volver acompañarlo. Mientras hacia esto pensaba en lo que estarían haciendo los chicos, ya que no los había visto desde la hora de la comida.

– Que estarán haciendo – no dejaba de preguntarse y se preocupaba mas al no escuchar ningún ruido de ellos en la casa – en donde se habrán metido.

Cuando termino de acomodar los víveres, salio a buscarlos al jardín, pero no había rastro de ellos. Así que fue al dojo y tampoco estaban allí. Esto era extraño, ya que a esta hora era común verlos. Entro nuevamente a la casa y comenzó a preparar la merienda. Al escuchar un ruido salio a ver quien era, pero solo vio al abuelo.

– Pasa algo – le pregunto esté.

– No, creí que eran los chicos – dijo ella algo desilusionada.

– No te preocupes deben de andar por ahí, ya sabes como son ellos – el abuelo no le daba importancia al asunto – bueno yo iré recostarme un momento, necesito recuperar mis fuerzas, si deseas algo ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Solo espero que estén bien y no hagan ninguna tontería – pensó ella.

-------------------------------------------

Spencer se encontraba viendo una película para no aburrirse mientras que Brian terminaba su comida.

– Vas a terminarte eso – le decía Brian a su amigo.

– Tómalo, no me gusta la comida que sirven en los aviones – Spencer le paso su charola –

Brian no lo pensó dos veces y tomo la charola.

En otra parte del avión Hiro se entretenía con un video juego.

Que bueno que alguien invento esto, sino los viajes serian muy aburridos – pensaba él – aunque de vez en cuando uno se encuentra cosas muy interesantes por no decir hermosas – él recordaba a la joven con la que había chocado en el aeropuerto – quien será esa chica, no se por que no pudo sacarla de mi cabeza, si tan solo la vi una vez. Daría cualquier cosa por volverla a ver.

-

-

-

-

-

PERDÓN POR LA FALTA DE IMAGINACIÓN

GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON Y DEJARON SU REVISION


	9. De nuevo en Japón

Capítulo 9

"De nuevo en Japón"

-

Los chicos estaba agotados, el entrenamiento había sido muy desgastante aún para Kai. Pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir algo. Caminaron rumbo al dojo, todos iban callados pensando en la situación en que ahora se encontraban.

_No vamos a lograrlo –_ pensaba Ray_ – este nuevo régimen es imposible, siento que me duele cada parte de mi cuerpo._

_Lo primero que hare cuando llegue será recostarme y tal vez mañana despierte _– Max caminaba solo por inercia.

_Kai se volvió loco, como se le ocurrió hacernos trabajar tanto, no sabe que existen los limites_ – Tyson miraba a su capitán.

_Quiero comer, necesito comer algo o me voy a desmayar_ – Daichi llevo sus manos en su estomago

_Necesito pensar fríamente, pero el incidente de la mañana no me ha dejado ver la situación con claridad, debo encontrar una solución porque ellos no soportaran más y yo… rayos que es lo que me pasa – _Kai se detuvo.

Pasa algo – le pregunto Ray.

Nada, sigan los alcanzare luego – él quería estar solo para meditar un poco.

Los chicos estabas tan cansados que no cuestionaron a su capitán.

Bueno te vemos al rato – dijo Tyson.

Los demás siguieron caminando y aunque a Ray no le agradaba la idea de dejar solo a su amigo, pero no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarlo, en estos momentos sólo podía pensar en llegara al dojo, poner el futón y tratar de descansar.

Kai camino rumbo al muelle, no sabía por que, pero ese lugar era su favorito desde que llego a vivir a esta ciudad, tal vez por la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba el mar y de que pocas personas se encontraban cerca, así que cuando se sentía triste o quería despejar su cabeza siempre iba al mismo sitio.

/

El capitán acababa de anunciar a la tripulación la llega su destino. Los pasajeros acomodaron sus asientos y se colocaron el cinturón de seguridad. Minutos después el avión estaba en la pista de aterrizaje. El vuelo procedente de Rusia llegó sin ningún retraso.

Vaya, llego a la hora – Brian se retiraba el cinturón.

Me encanta viajar en primera clase – decía Spencer mientras una azafata le traía una botella de agua.

Vamos – les dijo Tala, mientras ayudaba a Anna a levantarse – Iré por el equipaje.

Los veré en la sala, llamare a Dmitri para que venga por nosotros – ella comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta.

Los chicos tomaron el equipaje de mano y siguieron a Tala. En el pasillo se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Hiro, así que se mesclaron con los demás para no ser vistos.

_Maldición, porque tengo que ser tan alto_ – Spencer se encorvo un poco.

Tengan cuidado, él no debe vernos, puede decirle a Kai y arruinar nuestra sorpresa – decía Tala mientras simulaba leer un periódico que le quito a una persona que pasaba cerca de él sin que se diera cuenta.

Hiro caminaba rápidamente así que no se percato de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Fue a recoger su equipaje y se dirigió a la sala. Donde se volvió a topar con la chica que había visto antes de abordar el avión.

Hola, no se si me recuerda nos vimos, digo chocamos en el aeropuerto de Moscú – Hiro tomo valor y la saludo.

Ah, es usted – ella lo miro algo indiferente.

No puedo creer que este aquí, yo… – Hiro fue interrumpido

Mire, no quiero ser grosera con usted pero yo no hablo con extraños – ella se veía algo molesta.

Disculpe no quería molestarla – él hizo una pequeña reverencia – _es mas linda cuando se enoja._

Señorita Anna – se escucho la voz de una persona mayor.

Dmitri – ella se dirigió a la persona que le hablaba, alejándose del joven que la molestaba y le dio un fuerte abrazo – cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Me alegra volver a verla – el anciano le devolvió el abrazo – creí que nunca volvería a Japón.

Estoy de vuelta – ella le sonrió dulcemente – espero contar con su ayuda.

Será un placer, usted sabe que aprecio mucho al joven y hare todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarla.

Ellos dos comenzaron a hablar en otro idioma que Hiro identifico como ruso. Al ver que ella se alejaba, él tomo sus maletas y camino hacia la salida.

_Son las ocho de la noche – _miro su reloj_ – tengo que ir al hotel, porque si llego al dojo arruinare la sorpresa para Tyson._

Anna platicaba con Dmitri sobre los chicos que la acompañaban.

Ellos son algo especial – ella no sabía como explicar que en ocasiones pueden ser un poco groseros con su actitud fría.

No se preocupe, ya los he tratado son amigos del señor Kai, así que no tiene que decirme nada.

Pero donde estarán ellos, se supone que iban por el resto del equipaje y no los veo por ningún lado – ella los buscaba por toda la sala.

Mire – Dmitri señalo – allá viene.

En donde estaban, ocurrió algo – les pregunto ella algo preocupada, pues aún no estaba segura si Voltaire no sabía nada sobre su plan de llevarse a Kai.

Nada, solo vimos a un viejo conocido – le dijo Tala – pero al parecer tú también lo conoces.

Que – ella no entendía de lo que le hablaban.

Si, el joven con quien platicas hace un momento – intervino Brian.

No se quien es, solo le pedí que no me molestara – le dijo ella – pero quien es él.

Pues él es Hiroshi Kinomiya, hermano mayor del panzón, digo Tyson – hablo Spencer.

Tyson – ella conocía a los compañeros del nuevo equipo de Kai, había estudiado a las personas que convivían con él – es el chico del dojo donde se esta quedando Kai.

Ese lugar en vez de dojo es un hotel – dijo Brian – todos se quedan allí.

Pero él no les pregunto que estaban haciendo aquí en Japón – ella se comenzó a preocupar, quería hablar con Kai antes de que él se enterara de que ella había llegado, no quería asustarlo, ni que se molestara con ella – tal vez lo mejor sea ir a buscar a Kai antes de que ese joven hable con él.

No, Hiro no se dio cuanta de nuestra presencia, no debe preocuparse – le dijo Tala.

Será mejor que vayamos a la casa – hablo Dmitri mientras le extendía la mano – permítame conducirla hasta el auto.

Gracias – dijo ella.

Los demás los siguieron sin decir una palabra. Afuera del aeropuerto una limosina los esperaba.

/

Cuando llegaron al dojo los chicos fueron recibidos por el abuelo.

¿Como les fue? – Pero al verlos ya no fue necesaria la respuesta – que les paso parece que los hubiese arrollado un autobús.

Mejor no preguntes, estoy muy cansado hasta para hablar – le dijo Tyson mientras se tiraba al suelo – solo quiero irme a la cama.

Lastima, la cena esta lista – el abuelo sabía que si tenían ganas de comer no estaban tan mal.

No, yo paso – fue lo único que se le entendió a Max – me duele todo el cuerpo.

Igual yo – dijo Ray.

Daichi batallaba para no dormirse.

Hilary estaba en la cocina pero al escuchar las voces de sus amigos corrió a verlos.

Que bueno que ya están aquí, la cena esta servida – decía con mucho entusiasmo para animarlos un poco.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas, ya en la tarde se habían portado groseros con ella, así que por lo menos ahora intentarían no hacerla enojar.

Vamos en un momento – dijo Kenny que en esta ocasión se unió al entrenamiento, aunque no fue igual que el de los demás.

Los demás solo asistieron.

¿Y donde esta Kai? – pregunto la joven al no ver a su compañero.

Fue a caminar un poco, no te preocupes por él – le dijo Ray

Como si no fuera suficiente con todo el entrenamiento que realizamos hoy, él sale a caminar – se quejaba Tyson.

Ray le dio un codazo para que no siguiera hablando.

Vamos a lavar nuestras manos – Max jalo al pobre de Daichi que ya se estaba quedando dormido.

Ella regreso a la cocina para terminar de acomodar los platos en la mesa, pero seguía preocupada por Kai.

_Que les habrá pasado a los chicos, no se ven muy bien y en donde estará Kai, aunque no es tan tarde, no me gusta que ande solo podría pasarle algo y… creo que ya hablo como mi mamá – _ella sacudió su cabeza_ – mejor termino con esto y si él no llega iré a buscarlo._

/

Kai recargo sus manos en el barandal del mirador, como lo supuso pocas personas estaba ahí, algunas ya se están retirando. La luna ya estaba brillando en el cielo e iluminaba el agua del mar con sus tuenes rayos de luz.

_Luna menguante – _pensaba al verla_ – me gusta mas la luna llena._

Disculpe – un joven de su misma edad se acerco a él enseñándole un cigarro – no tendrás algún encendedor o fósforos.

Iba a decirle que no, pero al final saco un pequeño zippo plateado y se lo dio.

Lindo encendedor debe valer mucho – el joven encendió el cigarro – gracias – le devolvió el encendedor y continúo su camino.

El humo del cigarro le trajo algunos recuerdos a Kai, como la primera vez que fumo. Tala y los demás chicos lo obligaron, bueno él también quería saber lo que se sentía además hacia un frío que calaba los huesos y creyó que esto le ayudaría a mitigarlo. Solo tenía nueve años, comenzó fumando uno cigarrillo ocasionalmente, pero cuando tenía doce podía acabarse una cajetilla al día. Si no fuera por que Anna lo cacho fumando en el jardín cuando fue a visitarla él seguiría abiertamente con ese terrible vicio. Después del discurso sobre el enfisema pulmonar y el cáncer no quiso preocuparla y su pequeña adicción se volvió más discreta al disminuir la cantidad de cigarrillos. Además ella se valió de otros medios para chantajearlo como quitarle a Dranzer si lo volvía a ver con un cigarro en la boca. A veces no sabía porque pero terminaba cediendo en lo que ella le decía. Ejercía un poder sobre él que no entendía como una chica podía dominarlo fácilmente.

Anna – susurro – en donde estarás ahora, de seguro en San Petersburgo – comenzó a jugar con el encendedor pasando sus dedos por la pequeña flama – se que quieres que vivamos juntos como una familia pero no quiero que mi abuelo te haga daño, eres lo único que me queda.

No pudo resistirlo más y saco un cigarrillo de su chaqueta. Se supone que él ya no fuma, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Desde que comenzó el entrenamiento no había fumado, no quería que nadie se enterara de su secreto; ya podría escuchar el discurso de Hilary por no decir regaño, ella se parecía tanto a Anna, tal vez por eso no le molesto que se uniera al equipo y toleraba que en ocasiones le dijese que hacer.

No había notado lo mucho en que se parecen ellas dos: son mandonas, regañonas, obstinadas, optimistas, no se quedan calladas – suspiro fuertemente – en fin mujeres, lo bueno que no se conocen, yo no podría contra ellas dos.

Encendió el cigarro.

Alquitrán y nicotina – aspiro fuertemente el humo – nada buenos para la salud, lo única bueno es que nadie puede verme ahora.

/

Hiro llego a un hotel cerca del aeropuerto donde se registro. Cuando llego a la habitación se tendió rápidamente en la cama.

_Por que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a esa joven… Anna creo que así se llama; es muy linda pero que carácter tiene, solo quería saludarla. Lastima no creo volver a verla, que posibilidades tengo de encontrarla otra vez – _Hiro se acomodo_ – me pregunto si mi hermano se acordara que pasado mañana es su cumpleaños. Con lo despistado que es no me extrañaría que lo hubiera olvidado._

/

En el dojo, los chicos terminaban su cena y aunque estaba deliciosa en estos momentos solo querían descansar.

Gracias – dijo Max al terminar de comer – voy a darme un baño – se levanto lentamente y camino lentamente por el corredor.

Daichi había revivido un poco con la cena, iba en su segundo plato, pero normalmente ya estaría peleando con Tyson por lo que quedara en la cacerola.

Tyson para sorpresa de Hilary no terminaba con su cena, parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado. La pregunta es en donde ya que él no es el chico que se pone a reflexionar en lo que ha hecho durante el día.

Ray por su parte solo probo un poco la cena y ahora estaba sólo sentado con los brazos cruzados viendo a sus demás compañeros.

Pasa algo – pregunto Hilary – porque su actitud me esta preocupando.

Nada – respondieron ellos al mismo tiempo.

Entiendo sino quieren decirme lo que les pasa – ella se levanto – en un momento regreso

A donde vas - le pregunto Ray

A ningún lado – dijo ella antes de salir de la cocina.

Creo que se enojo – Tyson había regresado a la realidad – yo me voy a dormir. Los veo mañana si logro levantarme.

Debemos levantarnos temprano – le decía Kenny mientras caminaba a su lado – hay muchas cosas que hacer mañana.

/

La limosina acababa de llegar a su destino. El chofer se bajo rápidamente para abrir la puerta pero algunos pasajeros ya se habían bajado. Anna fue la ultima en salir del auto.

De nuevo en Japón – miro la casa y algunos recuerdos golpearon su mente. Ella había sido muy feliz cuando se vino a vivir la primera vez a este lugar. Él la había ayudado a superar la muerte de sus padres. Con el tiempo se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos. Ella admiraba todo lo que él hacia hasta que se dio cuanta de que se había enamorado. Él era su primer amor, todo lo que ella quería era pasar su vida junto a él pero el destino se encargo de separo.

Algunos trabajadores se acercaron para atender a los visitantes y ayudar con el equipaje.

Las habitaciones están listas – dijo una mucama al señor Dmitri – la cena se servirá cuando usted lo ordena.

Anna tomo valor y entro, se aguanto las ganas de llorar porque la última vez que estuvo aquí su corazón fue roto en mil pedazos. Regreso a Rusia con la intensión de jamás volver a Japón pero otra vez se encontraba en ese lugar con la idea de reconstruir su vida.

Unas mucamas llevaron a los chicos a sus habitaciones para que se instaran. Anna quiso ir sola, pues conocía muy bien el lugar. Abrió lentamente la puerta de su antigua habitación. Se sorprendió al ver que seguía igual. La habitación continua era la de Kai.

_Después podría entrar a su habitación y revisar un poco, sería un poco de investigación. Él nunca lo sabrá. _

/

Hilary caminaba hacia el muelle, sabía que en ese lugar encontraría a Kai. Él era en ocasiones tan predecirle.

_Hablare con él sobre lo que esta pasando, no me gusta verlos así y de una vez por todas le diré sobre la estúpida fiesta de Tyson. Le pediré que nos deje hacerla así los chicos se distraerán un poco y… no se me ocurre otra cosa mejor. Solo espero poder hablar delante de él, detesto ponerme nerviosa._

/

En el dojo la mayoría estaba durmiendo, lo cual sorprendió al abuelo pues aún era temprano. Ray acababa de salir del baño para refrescarse de tanto entrenamiento. Secaba cuidadosamente su cabello para evitar que se enredara, en este momento quería cortarse su larga cabellera para evitar tanto trabajo. El abuelo se acerco a él, acababa de hablar por teléfono con Hiro.

Y como va todo con ustedes – le dijo asustando a Ray.

Bien – contesto él – me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

El abuelo se quedo solo.

Por que tiene que tomarse todo tan enserio, es solo un torneo no es la entrega del premio novel. Tendré que intervenir para hacerlos reaccionar – el abuelo camino a la cocina – pero antes tomare otro bocadillo.

/

En la vieja mansión, había mucha actividad después de largo tiempo. Los trabajadores iban de un lado a otro cumpliendo con las indicaciones que habían recibido. La cena estaba lista y en el gran comedor fue preparado para recibir a los invitados. Poco a poco los sitios fueron ocupados, solo faltaba una persona. Ella se estaba arreglando para la cena fue educada como una dama, así que siempre debía verse presentable sin importar la ocasión. Terminaba de dar unos pequeños toques a su maquillaje.

_Bueno, comencemos con esto, no quiero hacerlos esperar más – _ella salió de la habitación.

/

En donde estará – Hilary buscaba a Kai por el muelle – sino esta aquí debe estar en el mirador – comenzó a caminar a ese lugar pensando en lo que le diría.

Kai tenía el cigarro en la mano, no entendía porque le gustaba fumar esto, pues no le agradaba mucho el sabor. Al escuchar unos pasos cerca de él, lo tiro al suelo y aplasto rápidamente.

Que estas haciendo – escucho la inconfundible voz de Hilary.

Nada – tuvo que tragarse el humo, lo que provoco que tosiera un poco.

Ya te hizo daño el aire frio – le decía Hilary mientras se acercaba a él – o tal vez sea el humo del cigarro, pero quien estará fumando por aquí, no sabe que eso es malo – la joven buscaba a otras personas cerca de allí.

Quien sabe – Kai no volteo a verla, estaba buscando una pequeña caja de mentas en su chaqueta mientras escondía el zippo – _donde están esas malditas mentas._

Ella comenzó se acerco más a él.

Que haces aquí – Kai no quería que descubriera su secreto así que comenzó con la conversación actuando molesto para que ella se fuera y lo dejara solo.

Necesito hablar contigo de… porque hueles a cigarro, Kai tu estabas fumando.

Hm – dejo salir su tradicional gruñido mientras miraba la miraba – _me descubrió, por que tenía que ser ella, ahora tendré que escuchar sus regaños_

Sabes que fumar no es bueno para la salud – ella empezaba a hablar.

Hilary, guárdate el discurso, no estaba haciendo nada malo – contesto él molesto – solo era un cigarrillo.

Ella se sorprendió por la forma en la que él le hablaba, actuaba como un niño que no admite sus travesuras.

Bueno, si no es malo, dame uno a mi – pensaba en utilizar la psicología inversa.

Que, estas loca – él entendía lo que planeaba ella – tú nunca has fumado.

Si tu lo haces, yo también puedo – ella lo reto, sabiendo que esto lo molestaría.

Esta bien – él accedió y saco uno y el encendedor de su bolsillo – toma.

Ella los tomo, no sabia como utilizar el encendedor, lo que provoco una pequeña risa burlona de su compañero haciéndola molestar. Kai estaba seguro de que ella no lo haría pero se sorprendió cuando logro encender el cigarro y se lo llevo a la boca.

Basta, no lo hagas – le dijo a ella mientras se acercaba para quitarle el cigarro.

Pero Hilary lo inhaló, era la primera vez que lo hacia, había visto a muchas personas hacerlo así que pensó que sería fácil pero comenzó ahogarse con el humo.

Te dije que no lo hicieras – le quito el cigarro – porque eres tan terca.

Que horrible sabe esa cosa – ella estaba tosiendo – no te burles de mí, yo solo quería demostrarte lo tonto que es fumar.

Claro, entendí tu punto – dijo sarcásticamente – espero que cuando hablemos de drogas no intentes inyectarte.

Cállate – ella lo empujo sin darse cuanta – no se porque me preocupo por ti… y por los demás _chicos_

-

Gracias a las personas que dejaron un mensaje.

Se que el capítulo no es muy bueno. Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y recuerden que fumar no es bueno.

Nos leemos pronto.


	10. Él

Capítulo 10

"Él"

­-

Que horrible sabe esa cosa – ella estaba tosiendo – y no te burles de mí, yo solo quería demostrarte lo tonto que es fumar.

Claro, entendí tu punto perfectamente – dijo sarcásticamente Kai

Cállate – ella lo empujo sin darse cuanta – no sé porque me preocupo por ti… y por los demás _chicos_. Eres un desconsiderado…

No soy un niñito para que te tengas que preocupar por mí, tú no eres… – la palabra que vino a su mente fue mamá, pero no pudo decirla – nadie para decirme que hacer.

Si, se me había olvidado que eres muy maduro para tu edad y que no necesitas a nadie, por eso estabas… – pero ya no continuo hablando al ver lo molesto que se encontraba Kai – lo siento, no quise hacerte enojar, será mejor que te deje solo – ella se dio la media vuelta, ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? – le pregunto Kai tratando de ser un poco cortés.

Nada, sólo perdiendo mi tiempo como siempre – aunque sabía que esta pudo ser su única oportunidad para hablar con él, ella estaba muy enojada y no pensó lo que dijo.

Al ver la actitud de ella él sólo suspiro – _porque tiene que ser tan difícil intentar hablar con ella_ – pensaba él.

Nos vemos en el dojo – Hilary iba a comenzar a caminar pero Kai la detuvo.

Será mejor que te acompañe, ya es muy tarde para que tú camines sola por aquí – no sabía porque siempre se preocupaba por ella, tal vez le tenia consideración por ser una chica.

No te preocupes, yo sé cuidarme…

Ya deja de comportarte como una niñita y camina.

Pero…

Camina, no voy a esperarte – él comenzó a avanzar dejándola.

Ah – un pequeño quejido de frustración salió de su boca, como siempre él había ganado – _porque siempre hago lo que me dice, lo odio por ser engreído y arrogante, es, es… mejor comienzo a caminar es capaz de dejarme sola… lo odio_.

--

Anna entro al comedor haciendo que la mirada de todos los presentes se dirigiese hacia ella.

Disculpen que los haya hecho esperar – decía ella mientras tomaba asiento.

Demostrando sus modales de caballeros, los presentes se levantaron cuando ella entro. Dmitri le ayudo a sentarse. Ella odiaba todo esto, desde pequeña tenía que comportarse como una dama frágil y sumisa. Cuando ella se acomodo en su lugar, los más tomaron asiento.

Anna analizaba con detenimiento a sus invitados. Todos estaban tan serios que la hicieron recordar la primera vez que entro en este comedor.

_Habían pasado una semana de la muerte de sus padres y Voltaire la llevo a vivir a Japón con ellos. Ella se sentía tan sola en un país tan diferente al suyo y la hospitalidad de su nuevo tutor no ayudaba mucho._

_Durante la comida está prohibido hablar – le decía Voltaire – y cuida tus modales, no quiero que cuando haya invitados me dejes en ridículo – al ver que la pequeña niña estaba asustada le grito – Y ni se te ocurra llorar, ya he tenido suficiente de tus lagrimas con eso no solucionas nada. Niña tonta._

_Ella quería llorar, solo había intentado pedir un vaso de agua pero nadie del servicio entendía lo que hablaba, solo Dmitri pero él no estaba allí. De repente sintió que alguien tomaba su mano y era él tratándola de confortar como siempre. Cuando Voltaire salió él se acerco a ella._

_No haga caso a lo que diga. Sé que es un viejo gruñón, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo es una buena persona. Eso quiero creer – él le sonreía dulcemente._

_Ella solo lo miraba, era un chico mayor que ella pensó que tal vez la ignoraría pero desde que comenzó a vivir con ellos, él se mostraba atento con ella. _

_Y que te parece tu habitación, ¿te gusto? – quería hacerle olvidar el mal rato._

_Sí, creo – ella encogió los hombros._

_¿Necesitas algo? _

_No – ella aguanto nuevamente las ganas de llorar – yo solo quiero irme a mi casa._

_Sé que es difícil adaptarse a un nuevo lugar, pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar en todo lo que necesites – él le limpio con cuidado algunas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos._

_¿De verdad? – ella no podía creer que él fuera tan amable con ella._

_Si – él le mostro una sonrisa sincera – cuenta conmigo siempre._

_Gracias – sólo la presencia de él la hacía sentir bien._

_Ahora termina de comer, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar y después vendrás conmigo al jardín – le decía él mientras tomaba se acomodaba en su asiento – comenzaremos hoy con algunas lecciones de japonés._

Al recordar esto Anna sonrió.

_Lástima que no estés aquí conmigo, no sabes la falta que me hace su apoyo en estos momentos pero te demostrare lo fuerte que soy ahora y esta vez Voltaire no me quitara lo más quiero, te hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla._

--

Hilary estaba muy molesta con Kai, así que durante el trayecto de regreso al dojo guardo silencio, no deseaba hablar con él. Lo cual sorprendió a Kai.

_No entiendo se actitud_ – pensaba Kai – _no cometí ningún crimen. Si cree que eso me molestas, pues se equivoca. No me importa si no me habla…_

Pasaron algunos minutos y ya iban a mitad de camino. Pero ninguno de los dos hablaba.

_Esto me está desesperando – _Kai miraba a su acompañante_ – ella en ocasiones puede sacarme fácilmente de mis casillas._

--

La cena trascurría en silencio hasta que Bryan hablo.

Lo siento – Bryan coloco los cubiertos a un lado del plato – pero ya no soporto la expectativa, porque estamos aquí

No es el momento de hablar – contesto Tala que desde que llego se veía más serio de lo normal.

Perdón que interrumpa – dijo Spencer – pero yo también quiero saber lo que está pasando.

Acaso no fui claro – hablo Tala ya molesto.

Está bien – Anna interrumpió a Tala – creo que ya es hora de que se sepan por que están aquí. Pero será mejor que vayamos al estudio para que hablemos con toda libertad.

Ella se levanto de su asiento y los chicos la siguieron. Dmitri iba detrás de ellos.

--

En el dojo Hiro acababa de llamar por teléfono al abuelo para informarle que acababa de llegar y quería saber sobre los preparativos del cumpleaños de su pequeño hermano. Él abuelo le informo todo lo que estaba pasando.

Me preocupan los chicos, están entrenados demasiado, creo que si siguen así van a terminar en el hospital antes de que empiece el torneo – decía el abuelo.

No me extraña, Kai no es un buen capitán, deberían de cambiarlo tal vez Ray sea el indicado.

Parece que Kai aun no te cae bien – le pregunto el abuelo – no lo entiendo si es un buen chico.

Simplemente no lo tolero, su actitud arrogante me molesta tanto – Hiro se escuchaba algo molesto.

Deberías tratarlo más – a pesar de todo el abuelo estimaba mucho a Kai

Ya no hablemos de él, solo quería saber cómo esta mi hermano y si necesita algo para su fiesta.

No necesito nada, Hilary me está ayudando – le dijo el abuelo algo molesto.

¿Entonces nos vemos el día de la fiesta? – Hiro no quería hacer enojar al abuelo, pero el tema "Kai" para él molesto.

Está bien – respondió el abuelo –

Sabes abuelo, hoy me sucedió algo extraño – necesitaba contarle a alguien y no tenía otra opción más que su abuelo.

¿Qué te paso?

Me enamore – su tono de voz cambio.

¿Te enamoraste? – el abuelo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ya que Hiro nunca había tenido una novia formal. Solo amigas como él las llamaba.

Si

Pero tú siempre has dicho que el amor es para los tontos.

Lo sé, lo más tonto es que hoy la conocí y solamente se su nombre… Anna.

Amor a primera vista – le decía el abuelo.

-- -- -- --

Después de un largo tiempo, intento actualizar todas mis historias para terminarlas de una vez. Ahora estoy de vacaciones e intentare escribir, no será mucho pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Gracias a las personas que me animan a escribir, espero que les guste y a ver si adivinan quien es "él".

Espero sus revisiones y más sinceras opiniones.

Nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
